Soul Hunter
by martinpat94
Summary: Ruby has died at the hands of Cinder trying to save a friend and now is in a world she does not know and she doesn't realize that she is dead, but can a helpful hand help her come to terms with this and maybe help her to become a new kind of warrior in this strange new world. this is my first story and i would appreciate constructive criticism so please review with helpful tips
1. Chapter 1

**hello every one and welcome to my first story. as it is my first story not really sure what to put here but enjoy the story and i think i'm suppose to say that i don't own the rights to RWBY or to Bleach, but do i really have to say that i mean they are both very established so people should know who actually has the rights but what ever please enjoy the story and respond to the comments at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 1: out of place

As I walk down the street I just couldn't stop feeling out of place, but then again I have been feeling out of place since I first got here in what the people here call the "Soul Society". After all everything here looks like it is straight out of one of those old Samurai or feudal Japan movies, but then here I was not even Japanese and I was dressed in my jeans, a T-shirt, sneakers, and I had my zip-up hoddie. I am also taller than most of the people here, as most seem to be 5' to 5'2" where I am a solid 6' to 6'1", and my face is that of my Irish ancestors. Though at least I didn't have the bright red hair that some of my cousins had and instead I have more of a dirty blonde color and I always try to keep it short given how unruly it can be. Still I was hoping that the feeling would go away eventually, but nope it is still there. At least people don't stare at me constantly anymore because that just always made me feel awkward.

Well I can only hope it will just take more time, but time is a funny thing here because I don't know exactly how long it has been. Nope, I probably shouldn't think about that because every time I do it just makes my head hurt and right now I need to look for a job. After all guys got to eat, but apparently that is something strange here. Like people still do eat but they do it as more of a social thing rather than needing it, except for a few people, and I don't even want to try to wrap my mind around that one right now. So I look around at the different building to see if anyone needs something repaired, an extra set of hands to do house work or muscle to help protect their shop. Now I am no master of martial arts but I have enough strength and skill to at least beat up most of the residence of these "Rukon Districts" as they call them.

Then as I was looking around I see something interesting. A girl that seemed just as out of placed as I was and looked equally as lost when I first got here and man was she cute. She wasn't that tall about 5'2" so was about on par in terms of height with the rest of town, but her outfit was another matter entirely. She was dressed in a gothic kind of style, at least to me not sure if that is what you would call it, and was dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing, a skirt with red trimmings and on a belt was this odd rose looking thing, but the most noticeable was thing was her red cloak that was held in place with cross pins on her shoulders. Judging by her face she looked young, remember though time is a funny thing here I mean some of the kids here clam to be in their thirties, and she had black hair with a bit of a red tint and, interesting enough, silver eyes.

She was looking around completely lost by the look of it and I remembered that this is how I must have looked like when I first came here. Well can't leave her like that and don't want one of the wierdos around here that are giving her bad looks to approach her first. So I walk up to her and try to get her attention. "Hey Red you lost or something."

She turned and glared at me for a sec, apparently she doesn't like to be called that but her glare was more cute than intimidating, then her face softened a little as apparently I wasn't who she was expecting. Now she was fidgeting slightly and looked nervous. I guess she is not sure about talking to me. "Well yeah I kind of have no idea where I am." And she laughs nervously.

Yep exactly like when I first got here, but I hope she at least knows that she is dead because I really don't want to break the news to her. "Well what is the last thing you remember?"

She thinks about it for a minute, "I remember fighting to save one of my friends from a woman named Cinder but than some pain in my chest and head and a bright white light. Then I just woke up here in this strange town."

Well fuck guess she hasn't put the pieces together yet and it sounds like it was one hell of a way to go, but who knows maybe it will click if I just give it time. Yeah who am I kidding I just **really** don't want to be the one to tell her. "Who knows maybe it will come to you." I rub the back of my head "Oh yeah by the way my name is Brendan McCarthy and you are?"

"I'm Ruby Rose nice to meet you." she extends her hand to shake which I take.

"Like wise." I think about how to phrase the next sentence without sounding like some sketchy man with a white van. "Well since you don't know where you are you and you will most likely need a place to stay would you like to stay at my house." Yep that didn't sound creepy at all. Curse my lack of a way with words.

However, it looks like it didn't bother her at all. "Thanks I would appreciate it after all I have been feeling tired ever since I woke up here." Yeah dying is quite the energy sapping ordeal.

"Sure just follow me and I hope you don't mind but I don't exactly live alone. So I'm not sure if they will let you sleep during the day." I rubbed the back of my head again. After all they are rather rambunctious which is another reason I try to find work so that I can take a break from those monsters of endless energy.

She giggles at this and smiles "Yeah I have a friend like that and she can be a bit of a hand full, but I think I will be ok."

As she looks at me expectantly I just sigh and smile back "ok fine, but I warned you don't come crying to me when you can't stand them anymore." And start walking in the direction of my house as she skips into pace with me and we begin the walk back. I just hope they don't nearly kill her again with their boundless energy, she probably has been through enough for one day. At least the weirdos stopped staring at her, but now it seemed like it was some of the women that were staring at her, weird.

Needless to say the look of disappointment was not well hidden on Ruby's face as we approached the building I referred to as my home. To get here we moved down through the many districts and while I am never quite sure which one we are in I'm pretty sure the house is somewhere between district 50 and 40. So it looks pretty run down, but the thing is that it looked a lot worse before I started to work on because at least now the roof hardly leaked and there were only a few drafts on the second floor. Though I sighed because it still looked really bad and there was still so much work to do. Well better get this over with. "Well shall we go in." I gestured for her to approach first.

She turned to me and smiled nervously as I think she is thinking that maybe it wasn't such a great idea. "Sure lead the way" as she laughed which was just as nervous as her smile.

I sighed again hoping to have her go first, but might as well get this over with. We walked up to the front door which I carefully opened so as to not accidently break it again because I didn't want to have to fix it right now. As we walked in and took off our shoes I stepped a little off to the side as I called out. "Hey guys I'm home!" than there was a thunder that started to approach us that made Ruby look even more nervous.

Than the thunder rounded the corner and came straight at me. "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait! We have a guest so if you all can calm down for a sec-ARGH!" I pleaded as I was tackled to the ground by a bunch of little monsters that all exclaimed with glee "BIG BROTHER!"

As I laid there being hugged and pulled in every direction and asked to play with all of them. Then another child walked up but she looked much older than the rest that were currently trying to rip me limb from limb. "Come on guys you should listen to Big brother and I would like to talk to him and our Guest so go play and I'm sure that once we are done talking he will play with all of you." She said in a surprisingly motherly tone even though she looked to be a few years younger than Ruby.

As the children complied with slight disappointment on their faces that quickly faded as they all ran down the hall to a different part of the house. I let out a sigh of relief "Thanks for the save Sena"

But she just glared at me for a sec before turning to Ruby and bowed "Sorry for the unsightly welcome and I hope that it did not give you a bad impression of them because they are actually a good bunch of kids."

Ruby started waving her hands in front of her "No no no no. Its fine they did seem nice." She said but was clearly was rattled a little by the sudden commotion given her nervous smile but she just pushed on through it. "So my name is Ruby Rose nice to meet you." She said as she extended her hand.

Sena at first looked at the extended hand with some confusion but then realized that she was asking for a handshake. So as she took the hand she replied "It is very nice to meet you Ms. Rose I am Sena the oldest of the children of the orphanage, but may I ask what it is that you are doing here in our home with our brother that is supposed to be working?" she glared at me with that last comment.

I rubbed the back of my head nervously and replied for both of us "Well I was looking for a job then I ran into Ruby who looked a bit lost so I went to help her and as it turns out she had just got here so I was thinking that maybe she could stay here."

Sena just sighed at this and said "Well you must be tired Ms. Rose so if you will follow me I can take you to a room to rest." Motioning for her to follow then looked at me "We will have to talk later but for now I believe you have some children to play with." Well thanks for throwing me under the bus I think and as they walk down the hall Ruby looked back at me with a look of sympathy and I could only think to myself that I just should have found some work to do.

The next day I awoke completely exhausted from the previous day's activities which consisted of endless piggyback rides, tag, hide and seek and some rough housing with some of the boys. I stretched as I walked into what I have figured out was the kitchen and started making breakfast for myself and a few of the kids that actually got hungry once every few days. Though not all of the kids got hungry which I thought was weird but they did enjoy eating with everyone else.

As I was cooking I heard foot steps behind me so I turned expecting it to be Mashiro, the youngest of all the children that always seemed to wake up first, only to see a still sleepy Ruby in a Kimono Sena must have lent her and when she saw me she smiled. "So you're making breakfast?"

I nodded and said "Yeah and it's almost done so go ahead and take a seat." She nods back and walks over to sit on the floor at the table and rests her head on it apparently still sleepy while I'm wondering why she is awake if she is still sleepy. Until I hear a loud rumbling noise coming from the girls' direction. I try stifling my laughter as she starts to blush heavily as she tries to glare at me again which makes it more difficult not to laugh. Then while I'm still trying, and failing, to stifle my laughter I finish breakfast for me and Ruby, and for breakfast I made the closest thing to pancakes I could do with some rice and some toast and eggs with a cup of milk to drink. Though there wasn't much to eat I wanted to at least have her first meal here to be a good one.

We sat there in silence as we ate for a while though the silence was actually quite comfortable. Until the actual Mashiro and she rubbed her eyes still heavy with sleep, then I walked up to her patted her head and told here to go take a seat while I got her breakfast. She complied and took a seat next to mine and sleepily stared at Ruby not sure what to make of the new person of the house. Needless to say Ruby was a little bit nervous under the girls stares but the staring stopped once I returned with food as Mashiro now shifted her attention to the food she slowly started to eat. Ruby relaxed a bit and finished her food while I was already done and preparing food for the other kids as some of them would be hungry and the rest wouldn't want to feel left out.

After the kids started to file in I went to get dressed to go to work if I could find any. Ruby decided that she wanted to help given that we were letting her stay here so she went to get changed as well. I came back to find that the children were eating and chatting happily so I said my good byes and was ready to walk out the down when someone shouted at me "Wait let me come with you." I turned to see Ruby in her outfit from yesterday although now she looks like she put it on in a hurry.

I snickered a little at the way she looked and sighed a little bit before I say "Fine but I expect you to work with me on whatever job I find." She brightens at that and hurriedly puts on her shoes as I walk outside to wait for her.

Once outside we start waking back in the direction we came yesterday. As we walk Ruby skips alongside me like she knows something good is gonna happen. I just hope that she isn't hoping to see her family or friends because you almost never find them in the soul society unless they come here with you and I just hope it won't hurt her too much.

We find work mostly fixing some damaged flooring or doors as they were too old and are in need of repair. While working I notice that Ruby is pretty strong despite having such a small frame. As we worked I noticed that Ruby talking with some of the people that lived or worked in the area. Everything is fine until after one conversation I notice her face get dark for just a sec. I sigh as this clearly means that she has started to piece it together what it is the Soul Society really is and as much as I dislike the thought I know that I'm going to have to tell her because I would like it if she can get over this as fast as possible and that can only happen if someone else confirms her worries of what this world is. Man I just really wish it didn't have to be me.

After we finish putting in the last floorboard in a house somewhere in district 20 to 30 we got paid and started heading home. On the way back Ruby is really quite probably wondering how to bring the topic up and/or is trying to put the final pieces together. Either way we don't talk even as we walk through the doors of the house. All of the children are asleep at this point except Sena who after seeing Rubies face knows that we are about to have a serious talk so she goes and fixes some tea and milk as I turn to Ruby I say "Hey Ruby I think that there is something that I need to talk to you about." as I gesture for her to take a seat in the dining room which she just nods as she looks at me with probably the most serious look that I have had since we met.

As we sit I also start to wonder how to bring up the topic without being to blunt, but the silence between us just keeps growing more and more awkward. I sigh and was about to just blurt it out when Sena walks back in with the drinks. She sets it down and takes a place at the table and I'm hoping that she would take over for me because she has more experience with this kind of thing, but this is something that I need to do after all it seems like Ruby trusts me the most. What that amounts to I don't know but here we go "Ruby I asked you before about the last thing you remember, but could you describe what lead up to that."

She looked confused but decided to go along with it "Well me and my friend Weiss got a call from another friend of mine Jaune who told us that another friend of ours Pyrrha was fighting someone she couldn't take on alone so we rushed over there. When we got there this HUGE dragon Grimm that was circling above but we couldn't deal with him." Wait did she just say dragon and what the heck is a Grimm. Wait now is not the time for that I can always ask later, right now I need to know more about her death so that I can help her come to grips with it. Then Ruby continued "So I had Weiss set up glyphs that would let me run up the tower and then I ran as fast as I could." More things to ask about later. "After I reached the top a woman named Cinder had just shot my friend Pyrrha in the ankle making it so she could run and was walking up to her to kill her." Her face was now twisting as she told the story with more intensity "So I dashed forward with my Crescent Rose drawn ready to attack, but Cinder saw me coming and made the ground under me explode. As I rolled to avoid most of the blast Pyrrha used her semblance to make some of the tower fly at Cinder forcing her back, but Cinder simply caused another explosion under Pyrrha and she was knocked off the tower. She then turned toward me as I got my weapon back and I charged at her." She now was on the verge of tears "Everything that happened next is a bit of a blur, but it ended with my weapon broken and me on the floor with Cinder standing over me looking a bit beaten up herself. Then she said as a spear formed in her hand 'You might be lonely at first but don't worry ill make sure that your friends are the first to…'" Ruby couldn't finish because she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

So I instinctively hurried to bring her into a comforting hug and she cried into me. As I patted her head as she cried I whispered "It's ok that time is past we all had to come to this point, but know that you are not alone and that you don't have to worry anymore. I'm sure your friends made it out ok and maybe one day they will join us here but let's hope it isn't for a long time."

As I finish her sobbing slows to a halt, but then she looks up at me confused "What do you mean join us that white light is what teleported me here. I don't even know how it happened myself so how would they know how to use it?"

I go "Huh?"

She goes "Huh?"

Oh crap she thinks that she teleported here and as much as I would like that to be true she needs to know what actually is so she can start moving on. So I say "Well it's just that this isn't a place that you can teleport to. In fact, there is only one way to get here and that is to die."

She processes this for a moment, but doesn't look like it has really sunk in "what do you mean that the only way to get here is to die?"

"Well I mean that you, me, Sena and everyone here has died and that this is the afterlife, but that's ok becau-OW!" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Ruby shoved me away a good two feet.

"YOU"RE LYING IM NOT DEAD I CAN'T BE DEAD BECAUSE I HAD SO MUCH TO DO! I WAS GONNA BE A HUNTERESS AND SAVE PEOPLE TO BE A HERO LIKE IN THOSE STORIES!" The tears have started up a new now falling even harder.

I get up and try moving toward her to try and comfort her again while saying "It's the truth but it's not a bad thing and I think that-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence again, this time though it is because she just doesn't want to listen and shouts over me.

"NO YOU HAVE TO BE LYING! YOU HAVE TO BE!" with that said she runs up the stairs and into her room that we prepared for her. Audible sobs can be heard from down stairs.

I was about to run after her to try and ease this transition as much as possible, but Sena grabs my arm shaking her head to tell me not to go after her. So I instead ask "Did I do the right thing? Could she have continued living here without ever having to figure out what really happened to her? Was it right to break her out of her shell of ignorance?"

Sena again shakes her head "Probably not but who knows maybe she could have, but now she knows the true and will just have to come around to accepting it and that will take time like it has for many before her." With that Sena walks away to a room she shares with a few of the youngest kids.

I hope she can. I really hope she can. Is all I can think as I walk to my room to get what I can of sleep to be ready for the day tomorrow. Though I know that I'm not gonna be able to get much so this is probably gonna be a long night.

END chapter 1

* * *

 **thank you for reading and i would like to ask everyone to help improve it since this is my first story. so tell me what you liked about it tell me what you didn't and advice for improvements. also was think of adding in a romance but can't quite decide on who it should be with so i have started a poll on my page so please go vote for who my OC should date. also please constructive criticism only in reviews but tell me what you truly think so that i can fix what needs to be and keep what is good and again thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**so here is chapter two. again not sure what to put here but i dont own RWBY or Bleach and thank you for the guys who reviewed already and for those who are reading this and please read the comments at the end and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Motivation

Weeks past as Ruby kept herself locked up in her room and while Sena said that it would take time and I have little choice except to believe her because she has more experience than I do. Still though I feel like I should do something so I have been bringing her food and when I come home I find the tray empty with food gone. This was a little comforting because it meant that she was at least "ok" enough to eat and this is the only thing that I could think of doing at the moment. Still as days past I started to get a bit restless feeling that there had to be something more I could do for Ruby.

So one day I placed the tray a food down in front of her door as usual and say "Ruby I've brought you breakfast." I stood there waiting for a reply, but as usual I don't get one. Sighing I start walking away to go find work. but I just can't take it any more so I turn around and walk back up to the door and place my head against it with a slightly audible thud and pause before I start speaking. "Ruby I know what you are going through because I also died saving my friend. I saved him from some falling pipes after I finished beating up some guys in a duel that were trying to hurt him and got skewered as I pushed him to safety. Man it was extremely painful cause I was unlucky enough that all of the pipes missed my vital organs making a quick death impossible." I clench my fist in frustration over how helpless I was in my final moments as I continued "My friend was completely horrified by the sight of me laying there bleeding to death in tears and a look of frustration cover his face as he tries to think of a way to help. He then shouts 'I am going to get help so just wait and I'll be back with help!' as he runs off to go get an ambulance or something. Than I'm left with nothing but my thoughts as I feel my body screaming at me in pain and getting colder as my blood was flowing out of me." Sadness started to seep into my voice as I said "I thought about how now my friends and family that depended on me to protect them could end up getting hurt. I just… they were all I had left and I just wanted them to be safe and all I can do is hope that they are. Just like how I am sure you are thinking."

I place my hand on the door and try to sound as comforting as I can as I say "Also I remember you saying that you wanted to hero like they were in stories. Now I'm not sure how the heroes in your world are, but in mine they are people who are willing to put everything on the line even their lives in order to what needs to be done to protect those they care for. In that regard we both are heroes because we gave up our lives for those we care about in order to make sure that they are protected and we can only hope that they are ok. One day I am sure that we will see them again, but hopefully not too soon. Right now though both you and I have people that care for us, Sena and the kids have taken both of us in and want us to be part of their little family that they have here. I'm not saying that you should forget the family you had nor am I saying that the pain you feel now will go away, but the pain will become manageable and one should never forget where they come from because it is a big part of who you are. However, you can't let that past prevent you from moving forward and while your old life ended you now have a new one that you can do with what you want." I lower my hand and back away a little having said my piece "Well I have to go find work and you can take your time to finish sorting through what you need to. So just know that we will be there for you if need us." As I walk towards the stairs I finish with "Goodbye Ruby I'll be back later." Though as I walk down the stairs I don't notice the door open with a pair sad silver eyes staring at me as I leave before the tray of food is slowly pulled through the door before it closes without a sound.

* * *

*3rd POV*

Ruby sat there after Brendan left rubbing her red and puffy eyes, thinking about what he said and while she was still really sad about not being able to see her family and friends she was feeling better from his words. It also helped knowing that this house could be her new home filled with a caring family. Then she had a revelation 'if this is the place where dead souls end up then it I entirely possible that my mother is here as well.' This thought helped improve her mood tremendously for she had always wanted to see her mother again, and while she also wanted to see her friends and family again too Brendan was right in saying that she wanted them to stay safe at least for a little while longer before they could meet again. Then she thought 'He is pretty wise and such a nice guy not that he doesn't look like he couldn't be, but it is a bit surprising though because he almost looks a bit too rugged to be sagely.' As she thought about his looks she started to blush a little as her sister would have totally teased her for such thoughts. Then she heard a noise coming from down stairs that didn't sound like the children playing that she had grown accustom to hearing all day long. So she decided to check it out and quietly sneak down stairs to see what the commotion was about.

Down stairs Sena only sighed as she had answered the door only for three burly men that told her to bring all of the children outside. The men then formed a circle around the children so they couldn't escape, not that they looked all that conserved with the situation in fact two of the children decided to play rock, paper, scissors while they waited for the whole even to end. This pissed off two of the men while the third one spoke "Ok so we don't want to have to hurt you kids, but we won't hesitate to if you don't give us some form of tribute." The man gave a malicious smile and the other men snickered.

Sena only sighed again and said "Sirs, I know that you are trying to do your job for whatever organization, but it is clear that you are new to the area so let me help you understand." Paused looking at all three men determining that she and a few of the older children should be able to take them because of the training Brendan had given them over the years he has been there. She was tired of this because organizations would always send their new recruits to them as some form of hazing, but even if she explained this multiple times they always would give the same answer she only hoped that these men might have some brains to listen to her words. "This house is under the protection of one called Brendan McCarthy who also protects this area and unless you want trouble you should leave before he returns and put the three of you to bed rest for the next month or two."

Then one of the oldest boys, called Ryu, stepped forward and mocked the men "Yeah so unless you want the shit beat out of you, you should start running now while we are merciful." Sena hush the boy mostly because the rule was that you should avoid swearing in front of the youngest children. Also while they could take these men she wanted to avoid a fight as much as possible because there is the chance that the men might be stronger than they looked and someone could get hurt.

At the boy's words the man that spoke stepped forward toward the boy that had a mocking smile. Needless to say he was past the point of pissed as was enraged he struck out at the boy. Ryu was taken back by how fast the hit came and in his arrogance couldn't get his block up fast enough and was knocked aside. At this the man smiled and said with malice "Since your protector isn't here you should have a more respectful tone with your elders." The men now all had big malice filled grins on their faces as they savored the feeling of dominance they had over the children. Though as quick as the feeling came they didn't know just how short lived the feeling was going to be.

For before Sena or any of the other older children could move in to try to fight the men a red blur suddenly shot out from the house and the man who had hit Ryu soon found a pair of combat boots firmly planted onto his face. Then he was set sailing back a good couple of feet and the other two men just stood there stunned that their comrade was instantly put onto the ground writhing in pain as it seemed that his nose was heavily broken. Then the blur landed gracefully and the children saw that it was Ruby and they all started cheering for her as she quickly moved to try to take out the other two guys before they could recover from their shock. So she dashed forward toward the next man this time going to knee him in the face that she followed up with a firm kick to his abdomen knocking him down and he rolled a foot away dazed from the sudden hits. The third guy though had recovered from his comrades' sudden defeat and moved to strike the girl who was making a mockery of them. Then he roared "YOU LITTLE BITCH." As he threw a punch that was met with nothing but air.

Ruby was glad that she had her friend Lie Ren teach her some martial arts after an incident were she had lost her weapon. As it was now extremely useful seeing as how she now had no weapon to use and so she was able to easily dodge the punch from the man. To her his punch was ridiculously slow and he made it easy for her to go under the punch then follow through with a quick jab to the throat. Then as he was falling forward she grabbed his wrist and waist to flip him onto the ground face first. After that Ruby huffed out a sigh as she looked to the children who cheered even louder for her now that she had beaten three men at the same time up.

Then an even bigger man stepped out from under the shadow of another building with a look of contempt on his face as he talked with disgust in his voice "How could three grown men be defeated by such a tiny girl it is quite a disgrace and you guys wanted to be part of the gang." The man scoffed at he would be comrades as he continued "Honestly all you guys are nothing but talk AND YOU" the man point to Ruby "I suggest that you pay up that protection money if you know what is good for you."

Ruby chuckled a little at the man and replied "HA as if any of us are scared of a bunch of MORONS like you" Ruby was now feeling confident in her hand-to-hand combat skills now that she has easily taken down three adults. Sena on the other hand felt that while she had confidence in Ruby's abilities as a fighter she had a bad feel that this fourth man wasn't anything at all like the other men.

This feeling was given form for when Ruby once again charged with what seemed to be amazing speed to the children the man simply scoffed again. Then once Ruby closed the distance the man struck out with more speed than Ruby had thought he was capable of and she didn't react quick enough so she was knocked down. The man never gave her the chance to recover as he pressed on with his attacks throwing punches and kicks that were faster and stronger than the other men. Not being able to regain her balance Ruby was forced back until she was knocked to the floor and then rolled to the side to avoid getting stepped on by the hulking man. Though as she tried to get up to retaliate he was already in front of her bringing his foot at her and while she tried to block it the kick made her fly a few feet. When he licked her she could feel a rib crack as a massive amount of pain shot through her and she could only hold her chest in pain and watch as the man walked toward her. "Tch, still a child through and through can't even work through the pain to win the fight." The man said boringly as he reached down and pulled Ruby up to her feet by her hair. She gritted her teeth not wanting the man to have the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain, but at this point his comrades have gotten up and were walking toward the them.

Ruby tried to fight back the tears as she was being held up by her hair but was failing and at the sight of that a few of the older children were about to even the odds by joining in only to be stopped by Sena. They looked at her with anger and frustration for they wanted to beat these guys to near death, but when she pointed down the street they all began to develop devious smiles as they released that these guys were about to receive their punishment. Ruby and the men didn't see what the children saw and the man that Ruby kicked in the face, that had a nice big foot print on his face, walked up glaring at her and said "Boss can I get a few hits in for pay back for what she did to my face please?" the biggest man thought about it for a sec then moved Ruby in front of him so the other man would have a clear shot before he gave a slight nod as the sign to go ahead. Ruby in her head started calling for help 'please help Yang, Uncle Qrow, Dad, Weiss, Jaune, Brendan, anyone help! PLEASE I don't want to die again!'

The boot-print man smiled evilly as he said "Alright you little Bitch let's see how you handle a good hit to the fa-ARGH!" the man never got to finish as Ruby's please was answered by a shoe making contact with the boot-print man's face that sent him flying even farther then when Ruby kicked him and when the man rolled to a halt he was out cold. As the other men stared at this the next one went down almost immediately after as his legs were swept out from under him and while he was falling a palm was thrusted into his chest with loud cracking noises as he was sent flying with broken ribs. The next guy was broken out of his trance from the sound of his friend's ribs breaking and charged their aggressor, but was taken down by a swift upper cut that managed to lift the man off the ground just enough that the two fists planted into his body sent him flying as more bones were heard snapping under the stress they went through.

With the three knocked out in just a few seconds the biggest man watched as his new opponent turned toward him. In the background the children were cheering the boy on and when he completely faced the man holding Ruby she exclaimed "Brendan!" as she no longer hold back the tears as the biggest man pulled on her hair more causing her to cry out.

This causes Brendan to glare at the man with a dark expression as he said "I'm giving you one chance before I beat you within an inch of your miserable life to put the girl down and walk away." The man simply smiled as he tossed the girl to the side a good distance away from them and this only infuriated the boy more as now an evil smile started to form on his face then said "Can't say I didn't warn you, but now I'm going to enjoy beating the crap out of you!"

* * *

Brendan POV

Now let it be known that while I don't like looking for fights there is a certain kind of thrill that comes from beating up guys that totally deserve it. Take the asshole in front of me for instance this guy comes with his friends to extort an orphanage, beats up a young girl and after seeing his friends get knocked out in record time and he just tosses the girl aside and then smiles?! Screw letting this guy walk away I'm gonna have to break this man on every level or else I won't be satisfied. As I move into a stance to attack him he charges at me which I can easily work around and go for a palm strike right to his gut, but he just shrugs it off. "Huh." That's a little boring I was hoping I could do damage right off the bat. Guess I'm out of practice gonna have to fix that later for now though I guess I'm gonna have to step it up a notch.

The man is now laughing as I shift into a slightly different stance. He stops laughing only to try to mock me "Is that really the best you can do? That blow was nothing more than a gentle breeze to me please tell me you can do better than that." He then continues with his laughter.

I start to rub the back of my head and reply in a bored tone "Well I can but I don't really think you can handle it you are just far too weak."

The man stopped laughing as I said that and looked pissed which I thoroughly enjoyed as the smile creeped back onto my face. Seeing my smile must have pissed him off even more because then he shouted "Don't make light of me I will crush you then the girl then those little shits behind you. Don't worry though ill make yours the quickest!" with that he charged again a bit fast I'll give it to the man that he is fast for how big he is.

I am still able to dodge most of his attacks and blocking those I can't and then I gave a small chuckle as I think that this guy's moves are easily readable. My amusement seems to tick the guys off even more as he roars and sends a flurry of hits my way, but his rage is making them even easier to read so I can dodge them easy. Then the cheers of the children keep on getting louder "BEAT HIM UP!"," SHOW HIM WHOS BOSS!", "KICK HIS BUT FOR WHAT HE DID TO BIG SIS RUBY!" I smile at this and how they have accepted Ruby even if they haven't interacted with her a lot and I think it is time to finish this so I can make sure that Ruby isn't heavily hurt.

I hop back a few steps to disengage and hold up one finger. The man laughs at this "So you need a minute to rest huh?" Though he is trying to act tough I can see that he is starting to get winded. Probably the only thing keeping him going is hot air because he shouts "Don't think I'll give it to you!"

I sigh and shake my head "No this is how many moves I'll need to break you," then I hold two fingers up "and this will be how many hits it will take to satisfy me so try not to die when I deliver them."

As I take up a different stance once again, the man grinds his teeth and yells "YOU LITTLE SHIT IM GOING TO TEACH YOU TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" then he charges at me again with renewed vigor.

Not that it does him much good because that is exactly what I want him to do and as he tries to strike at me again I move into him with my right hand fingers outstretched pointed at his chest and say "Respect is only for those that earn it and while there may be some things I have to admit is slightly impressive about you, you have yet to EARN ANY RESPECT!" As I shout the last words I perform a one-inch punch, that my teacher had always said never to use because I could never control the strength of the punch and it could kill my opponent, and hear the satisfying cracking of his rib cage. I hop a few steps back as he falls to his knees coughing up quite a bit of blood. I smile and say "There's one now are you ready for the finisher." He looks up at me in disbelief and fear as I spin on my heel as my other one gets driven right into the side of his head which cause his head to jerk to the side and he collapses to the floor.

I reach down and pull him up slightly so that we are eye level as I crouch down and say "Hey you still amongst the spirit world or did I kill you again." I get a groan of pain in response "oh good for a sec there I thought you wouldn't be able to give a message to all the gangs and punks you meet." I pull him closer in a growl my next words "listen up if I ever catch or hear about any of you guys extorting anyone in this district I am gonna make sure that whoever it is will never be able to cause trouble ever again if you catch my meaning." I didn't get a response so I shake him a little bit which he gives more groaning in response "He you get that." He shakes his head weakly "Good now your buddies should be waking up any second now and when they do I never want to see your ugly mug ever again **got it.** " Again he shakes his head weakly and with that I drop his head which results in more groans.

I turn to the guy I first hit as he is probably the one that should be getting up first so I walk over to him and lightly, not really, kick him in the ribs. As he groans he looks up to see me standing above him as I say "listen unless you want to end up like you buddy over there" I point to the biggest guy "I suggest you wake you friends grab the big guy and go." As the guy snaps out of his stares of disbelief as my words sink in he goes over to the other guys getting them up and they all have to work together to carry the big guy off to what I assume is either the clinic or their base either way I don't think the guy will die…. probably.

After I am sure they are gone for good I turn to find the children have started to gather around Ruby some exclaiming how it was awesome that she was such a good fighter that she was able to take down three of the guys no problem, huh I knew she was a fighter but to be able to take down three out of four is a pretty good, others were trying to make sure she was ok. When Sena finally got to her and checked her ribs she gave a sigh of relief "They are not broken, but I wouldn't do anything to excessive for a few days." Then she smiles as she steps aside as I approach.

"Hey you ok Ruby?" I say with a look of concern on my face.

She gave a small smile at me "as well as I can be considering my ribs hurt, but" she gestures in the direction the men walked off in "I'm probably feeling better that those guys after you were done with them." I chuckle at this and then she gives me a small look of confusion as I help her to her feet "How did you do all that anyways? Are you some sort of ultimate fighter from your world?"

I chuckle again at this and rub the back of my head "Nah. Nothing like that. I had my fair share of loses, but after training from a young age I got good at many different fighting styles and reading peoples moves. So I just constantly switch styles depending on what I need to do. Of course that means that if I am limited in the ways I can fight I will be at a disadvantage because I'm use to adjusting my style to the way the fight flows." Even though I explain the obvious flaw of my style of fighting she still looks at me with wonder. I sigh and pat her on the head "Come on I don't know about you guys but I am starving after beating up jerk wads." The children all cheer at this as I lead the way back inside to get diner started.

Ruby was the last one inside and though as she looked down the street toward the setting sun and thought 'It hurts that I can't see my friends and family, but I have faith that I will see them again someday. For now, though I have the people in that care about me and I know things could be a lot worse.' She smiles at this and heads inside wondering if maybe she could convince Brendan to try to make cookies cause man did she miss her favorite dessert.

* * *

In the middle of a forest in an unknown Rukon district seven people wake up confused by their surroundings. A blonde boy is the first to speak and states the obvious "Weren't we just in Forever Fall forest famous for the fact that its trees are always red?"

A red headed girl with a pony tail was about to speak when an orange haired broken loudly exclaiming "AWWW RENNY THAT MEANS THAT WE NEVER GOT TO COLECT MORE OF THAT DELICIOUS SAP FROM OUR FRESHMAN YEAR. Of course that was going to be after we beat up those Ursa, but then a pack of Beowolves showed up. NOW I CAN'T HAVE DELICOUS SAP PANCAKES RENNY CAN YOU" the girl continued to rant as the rest of them tuned her out as they were used to it by now.

Then a white hair girl spoke next "Still it is strange. Where are we now?"

"I don't know but…. GUYS LOOK MY ARM" exclaimed the blonde girl as she holds up her right hand. "IT'S FLESH AND BONE!" the blonde is ecstatic at this as she flexes it while the rest of the group is just stunned staring at her right arm.

"How is that even possible?" asked a black haired girl seemingly calm until she then felt an odd breeze above her head. Then she started to panic a little bit "Has anyone seen my bow?!"

They all looked around but couldn't find it, but then the boy with a magenta streak in his hair, that the orange hair girl was ranting to most of the time, spotted a house "Perhaps we should wait till the morning when there will be more light and in the mean time we can see about staying inside that house." Though he knew that the black haired girl did not like being without her bow it was too dark for everyone else to see.

The black haired girl glared a little at the boy, but saw the logic and gave a slight nod. As they walked to the house the blonde girl shouted "HERE LET ME GET THE DOOR!" as she reached out with her right hand to pull it open giggling like a mad man. As each of them slowly filed in none of them noticed a black butterfly start floating away from them toward the center of the Rukon Districts that was known as the Seireitei were the Soul Reapers reside.

Chapter 2 end

* * *

 **so how was that? i don't have a lot of confidence in my writing ability, but i went and wrote a fight scene and foreshadowed. now i mentioned this last time but i will do so again but i am a sucker for romance and i would like to put it in here as well seeing as how this is pretty much one of my lucid daydreams so there is a poll on my page that i would like you guys to participate in it please and if no one votes ill just go with whatever flows into the writing so no complaining later. i will have the poll open for maybe 1 or 2 more chapters also if you could please leave a review tell me what you liked didn't like so that i can improve and give a better execution to my thoughts on the story. any suggestion on the story or my writing is appreciated so long as it is constructive and given that it is spring break i might be able to do the next chapter sooner but please be patient with me as i am new to writing and i have school to work through but anyways see you guys next time peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ARGH this one took forever but got it out before spring break ended so HAHA. also if you guys could read the comments at the end i would appreciate it thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Odd Characters

I wake up in a dark place not able to see anything until suddenly the are filled with light and when my eyes finally adjusted I saw Ruby in front of me with a big smile that I just found completely infectious and started to walk toward her. Then all of a sudden I taste something familiar in my mouth and the look of horror that appears on her face confirms my fear before I even look down. I look down anyways to find some sort of pole pierced right through me and blood is slowing rolling down it and onto the floor. I drop to my knees at the familiar pain and look up at Ruby to see her start coming toward me to help. Then I see some being with bright yellow eyes and a wicked smile showing off a set of jagged teeth step out from behind me. I reach out to stop it as it starts approaching Ruby with an evil looking smile. It's smile only grew bigger as I felt even more pain as more poles speared me in different areas including the hand I had out stretched. As some pierced my chest I coughed up blood which adding to the already rapidly growing pool of blood that was gathering under me. I try to tell Ruby to run, but no noise will come out of my mouth 'No! Stop! Leave her alone!' is all I can think as the thing slowly starts walking toward her.

Seeing the creature approach struck fear in Ruby but seeing me skewered enraged her so she took a stance to try and fight the creature. I try to move driving the poles to tear the holes they made in me even larger as I try to get up to help her, to try to get her to run away, but I don't think that she understood the gesture as she held her stance firmly. I cough up more blood as my efforts remain fruitless and Ruby sees this and it tips her over the edge causing her to charge toward the mysterious being 'No you fool run it's too late for me please just save yourself!' I try to scream at her. She reaches him in record time and throws a punch at him at blinding speed, but it fails as the being simply lifts its hand and catches the punch with ease. This causes the creature start giving a distorted laugh as it twisted Ruby's arm that gave off a sickening crack.

"IS THAT REALLY THE BEST YOU GOT!" the creature distorted words echoed as Ruby cried out in pain. Then I started to struggle even harder than before as panic and fear took hold as the creature took its time breaking Ruby. It was slow and meticulous making sure not to hit anything to vital until she was laying on the floor her head turns to me with her face covered in blood and tears asking me to help her. Tears started to run down my face as well though not from the pain, though that was excoriating, but having to watch and not being able to do or say anything.

As the creature loomed over her I started trying to speak again 'no' it reaches its' hand out pulling a spear out of thin air and aims it at her chest. 'NO PLEASE KILL ME INSTEAD!' once again no noise escapes me as I continue to struggle in vain. The creature turns to me with a grin that I can only guess is filled with sick delight as it sees me struggle to get free. Then it turns back to Ruby and pulls back the spear ready to strike her down as I could only watch in horror as it starts setting in what is about to transpire. I am going to lose a person I care for again and this thing was enjoying every moment of it. Then as the spear started coming down I tried to reach out one final time in vain and I also try shouting out, but this time as I shout out it can be heard.

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" I shout breathing heavily with my hand stretched out toward the ceiling of my room. As my breathing slows and the fear subsides I bring my hand to my face to find I'm covered in sweat. "What the hell was that." I wonder out loud because it's not like I don't ever nightmares about losing those I care for, but this was on a whole new level. It all felt so real and I even have to reach down to make sure that the poles that pierced me weren't there because the pain was similar to how it felt when I died. Still though what could it have meant to have one so life like and that dark being was new too because most of the time the nightmares were more about me being unable to save them where this almost straight up seemed more like a torture method. I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts it was just a dream after all it had no real world consequence.

I get up and look outside and see that it is still a little while before the sun is up and everyone will start moving about. Well that is if they weren't awake already from my scream from earlier and if they ask I'm not sure what to say because this just didn't feel like a normal dream. So I peek out the door to see if anyone was head to my room, but I am surprised to find the hallway to be empty 'Huh thought at least one person would have woken up from that.' I just shrug and start making my way to what passes as a living room that doubles as our dining room. Once there I remove my shirt in order to prevent it being drenched in sweat and start practicing my forms because if the fight from a few days ago have taught me anything it is that even though all of the physical labor has kept me in shape I am out of touch with my techniques. As I calmly move through the motions I let my mind wander as I usually do, but this time it flows toward the nightmare I just had. I just can't wrap my mind around what it could mean, I mean sure there were plenty of things I can't understand about this place but this is different it has nothing to do with the world around me. So needless to say I dislike this train of thought and it reflects in my forms as I start going through them faster and the motions become more aggressive as I strike at invisible enemies. 'Why? Why would I dream that? It couldn't have some other meaning could it?' I feel my frustration grow as thought keep going. 'If it does mean something than what could it mean?' I stop my motions for a minute to catch my breath 'Sure I am afraid of losing Ruby and not being able to protect her, but that is how I feel about everyone here in the orphanage right?' I drop my stance and stare at the floor 'Well it is true that I have nightmares similar to that before, but this was on another level so could it really be considered the same fear of losing people I care for?'

Just than a voice cuts through my thoughts "Brendan?" I turn to find Ruby standing in the door way sleepily looking at me until she realizes that I don't have a shirt on and a slight blush forms on her face.

As her eyes meet mine we both look away and Ruby turns around as a thought rises 'Wait why did I look away?!' this whole situation is confusing because I have never been embarrassed about having people see me without a shirt on. 'Maybe I'm still being affected by the nightmare.' Is the reasoning I put behind it and it seems like a pretty solid reason so I grab the towel I have handy and quickly wipe off the sweat and put my shirt back on. With that done I walk over to where I moved the table so that it was out of the way to put it back into a position in the middle of the floor. Seeing Ruby's back still to me I smile ready to tease her "So you gonna help me set the table back up or are you gonna continue to be lost in what world you entered in your mind?"

She turns to me face still a little bit red as she tries to glare at me, clearly not appreciating my teasing, before sighing in defeat and walks over to help me. As we set up we make small talk a little not really talking about anything in particular having a few laughs, but then she asks "So since I'm all better could I perhaps come with you to find work?"

She shifts a little nervously while I just sigh and smirk at her "If I said no would you actually sit and wait here?"

She giggles and rubs the back of her head "Yeah I probably wouldn't be able to and try to follow you anyways.'

I sigh again "So long as you feel up to it and agree to not push yourself while we work and let me do the heavy lifting I don't see why not." She nods happily clearly excited about finally being able to get out of the house. It has been a few days since she was injured but thankfully they weren't serious and she was able to recover almost completely rather quickly. Still I would have liked for her to take it easy for one more day, but I think her personality wouldn't be able to let her stay in one place for much longer. The way I see it better to have her by me so that I can make sure she doesn't hurt herself through overexertion.

After we finish setting up the table and a few pillows to sit on Ruby rushes off to get dressed to go work. I put together some snacks for the kids to enjoy before I go put my shoes on and wait for Ruby by the door. It doesn't take long for her to zoom back down the stairs as she passes some of the kids groggily make their way to the living room to hear from Sena what the plan for the days' events is going to be. We say our good byes to the few kids that are there and head out toward one of the districts that I have been hearing is having some trouble lately and hopefully there will be an abundance of work.

* * *

After we made our way through many districts we come across some people in black walking toward the center of the districts and everyone was making plenty of room for them. As they past I noticed some of them were bandaged and a few were holding their ribs and one was nursing an arm. 'Huh I wonder what happened to them because I only know of a few things that can hurt them that badly' is what crosses my mind as they pass.

"Who are they?" asks Ruby as they pass.

"They are called Shinigami." The look of confusion on her face makes me continue "It means Soul Reaper, essentially think of them as the special police of this world. They handle only threats that would have an effect on large portions of the Soul Society. Which is why they didn't interfere or bother to investigate the fight a few days ago." I look toward the direction they were walking from "It makes me wonder though what exactly could have put them in such a state." So I walk up to a nice elderly lady and ask "What happen to them?" I gesture to the Shinigami.

"They were investigating the strange ruffians in the forest, but for them to come back looking like that maybe the rumors of there being demons in there are true." Said the older woman with a look of concern on her face as she watched the Shinigami slowly walk away. Then she noticed who she was talking too "Your Brendan the strongest person of the Rukon Districts!" She moves forward taking my hands in hers and I take an instinctual half step back as she starts pleading "Please you have to help us! We won't be able to feel safe if there is something dangerous in the forest and even if those Shinigami couldn't do it you are stronger than ten of those men!"

I laugh nervously 'That only happened one time before I knew who they were and thankfully none of them remembered who it was that beat them.' After all, assaulting Shinigami comes with a heavy punishment and this lady was making a scene and I'm not one to ignore some old ladies please. So I give her a "Alright ma'am just calm down a little please." Her grip on my hands loosens a little bit and I sigh a little 'man this is gonna be a headache I just know it' "Well I don't like going into a situation blind so how about you tell me what you know."

The old woman thought about it for a moment "I am sorry, but I don't know much just what the rumors say they look like." The woman looked a bit dejected at this.

I give a warm smile the lady "It's quite alright Miss anything is fine."

She perks up a bit "Well they say that all of them are dressed in odd clothing." Looking at Ruby she "Kind of like how your girlfriend is dressed."

Both me and Ruby blush as both of us quickly reply "No we're not together!"

The woman laughs at this and gives a smile that I could swear said 'Oh youth.' like old people say in books and such. Then she continues after thinking about it again "I think one of the Shinigami claimed that one of them was a demon with long yellow hair that if any of them touched the hair they were instantly injured. Another said that there was one that could walk right out of the shadows and was some kind of cat demon. The last one I have heard about was about one that keeps on scream 'LET'S BREAK THEIR LEGS! LET'S BREAK THEIR LEGS!' and other than that I haven't heard much else sorry."

To be honest I think this sounds completely ridiculous who would ever run into such things. I turn to Ruby to ask what she thought of it, but she walked right up to the woman and took her hand getting pretty close to her asking "Where is the forest that these stories come from!?"

The woman is taken back by the girl's sudden eagerness and stammered a bit "W-well the r-rumor says it's in the forest just a few districts in that direction." She points in the opposite direction that the Shinigami were heading.

At this Ruby darts off in that direction leaving the woman a little shocked as I shouted after her "RUBY WAIT WHAT'S UP!?" I turn to look at the woman "Thanks for the info," I dash after Ruby and yell back at the woman "WE CAN WORK OUT A REASONABLE PAYMENT WHEN WE GET BACK!" As I turn my attention back to chasing Ruby I can only think 'Damn I never knew she was this fast! Gonna have to try to stay at top speed just so I don't lose her!'

* * *

'Damn how far can she run that fast!' Ruby and I have already reached the forest and were still heading in the same direction 'If she keeps this up I won't be able to stay with her!' Just as I think this she trips over something and lands face first into the ground 'Oooohhhh that's gotta hurt.' I approach her and say "Hey you ok?"

She simply stands up wipes off her dress with a serious look on her face "I'm fine." Is all she says before trying to run off again.

I grab her arm before she can sprint ahead of me again "Ruby what has gotten into you?" I ask in concern.

She struggled against me until I grabbed both her shoulders and forced her to look at me only to be greeted by tears streaming down her face. I slowly let go as she looks down a little and almost whispers "The description the lady gave was almost completely spot on for my sister and friends." Now I get why she ran off it was something that she had to see for herself and while she didn't want to she has her hopes up that it is one of them implication of such an event be damned.

I sighed 'I can understand where it is she is coming from. If I had even the possibility of seeing one of my friends or family members, I think I would probably be the same way.' So I reach out to her and pull her into a hug and try to comfort her "It's ok I understand." She sobs a little into me than I pull her a little away from me and then with a smile I say "How about we go find them?"

She wipes her eyes and smiles up at me with her usual eagerness "Yeah!" as she follows me into the forest. I pick the direction that seems to be where the Shinigami had come from if the trail I saw was correct.

Then after walking for a few more minutes we come across a little cabin surrounded in a clearing that looked like a couple of fights have happened there were even some burnt trees 'Well this looks like the place.' I look around to see if there were any Shinigami left because there was that was gonna mean trouble. Luckily none were around so I gesture to quietly approach the cabin and we slowly creep up to the door and once again I gesture for her to be quite as I slowly open the door for us to look inside. What I see is a group of kids that look a little older than me and from here they appear to be chatting about something. As I look over to Ruby as I am about to ask if any of them seem familiar she again looks like she is on the verge of tears and she stands up and bursts into the cabin "Ruby wait!" I whisper harshly as I try and fail to stop her from running in.

* * *

3rd POV

several minutes before Ruby and Brendan shows up

The group were gathered around in a circle to see if they can make some sense about what was happening and so far the consensus was not a happy one. "Jaune what do you mean we are dead?" berated a girl with snow white hair.

The blonde looked down still not too sure about it himself "Think about Weiss we were surrounded by an endless hoard of Grimm and none of us can quite remember how we got here. Also," the boy looked toward his fellow blonde "Yang's arm is back flesh and blood and you no longer have that scar that you are always so self-conscious about."

Weiss looked down to the ground because the once timid boy was right it did make the most sense that they didn't make it out alive. Everyone seemed to be in agreement of this as they all had their heads hanging low. After a while Nora piped up with her opinion albeit in a more tamed tone than usual "If we are dead," she paused as a slight frown appeared on her face "then what will happen to us now?"

Everyone paused and considered this no one really had an answer, but Ren spoke up not really wanting to see his partner that upset "Perhaps we are supposed to go somewhere and once there we might even be able to see people that have died before us."

This brought everyone's spirits up a little bit and Nora started to be at least a little bit of her usually bubbly self as she glomped her boyfriend. Pyrrha speaks up next "I hope we do get to see Ruby so that I can thank her because if it weren't for her I would have died much sooner than I did." She reaches over too Jaune and takes his hand "and I would not have been able to spend the time that I did with you." This brings a small smile to his face and a slight blush.

"AAWWW look at the cute couples." Yang teased "You feeling left out." She gestures toward Weiss and Blake. This earns her a couple of glares from her friends as she just giggles cause it was always fun to tease them about how lovey dovey they could be sometimes.

Then Blake spoke up "I hope so too but what about those guys in black with the swords." This causes everyone to start to think about their current situation.

Jaune enters his tactician mode that he has become known for "Well, while the guys that fought us earlier and yesterday weren't all that tough they used some strange techniques. It didn't look like they were using Dust either." He looks over to Weiss as the person that would know whether or not Dust was in use. She nods in agreement and he continues "We also saw multiple people fire off those red orbs so I don't think it was a semblance type of attack maybe Aura manipulation?" this time he looks over at Ren.

"If it was it was nothing I have ever heard even masters being able to do." Ren calmly replied but his mind was reeling at the possibilities if it was Aura manipulation.

Jaune continued "Well, how about for now we assume that it is something different. Also I don't think that they were the strongest fighters they have to offer. They were more likely sent either because they didn't expect this kind of resistance or they were just testing the waters. After in chess the Pawns always goes first, so it might be best if we try to move to a different prepare for the worst." He contemplates what they should do for a moment then speaks "We could do one of two things, either try to make this place more defendable or move to a different position to be able to gain an advantage in. The problem with the first choice is that our enemy could start bring out more powerful pieces and thus making any defense we try to null and void. The second choice might be worse because we don't know the layout all that well and could leave ourselves out in the open without a place to help defend against whatever attack they might throw our way." He sighed and brought a hand to his face "To be honest I don't like either choices and if we knew the area better than we would defiantly move to a better place."

Pyrrha places a hand on Jaune's shoulder to encourage him to move forward with his decision not that he needed it anymore, but that is not to say he doesn't appreciate the gesture. Then as he was about to continue the door to the cabin suddenly opened causing everyone to move into a battle stance 'I wasn't expecting them to send new fighters so soon!' Jaune thought in surprise. Nora stood up very quickly ready to charge at the enemy and "break their legs" as she liked to put it. Though with Yang being the closest Jaune doubted that she would get the chance too.

"YANG!" Shouted a familiar voice that shocked the group as a bright red blur charged at them and ran right into Yang knocking her into the ground with sobs clearly audible from the familiar figure.

Yang looked at the person that was hugging her as if she might disappear if she let go "R-Ruby?! Yang exclaimed as she quickly embraced her sister and started to cry herself. Everyone gathered around and sure enough there was the one person that they all thought that they would never see again.

Weiss approached the pair on the ground and fell to her knees and bent over and embraced the pair and started sobbing over the reunion with her partner and one of the best friends she ever had. Soon everyone followed suit and started to sob over the siblings with the reunion of their lost friend. That was until Blake's ear twitches as there was a slight sigh by the door. She turns to the door to find a boy leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a slight smile on his face as he watches the scene that is playing out before him. The overall appearance of the boy didn't seem like much, but he wasn't dressed the same as the men who attacked them earlier that day. Still she tenses up sensing that he is a good fighter, but a little unsure of who he is and thought that they should be cautious of him for the moment.

After a few more moments the guy cleared his throat "Now as much as I would like to just let you guys continue. We should probably get you guys to a safer location before the Shinigami come back." At this everyone else notices him and tenses up ready for a fight untill Ruby breaks free of the bear hug that Yang had her in.

She walks up to the boy rubbing her head a little "Sorry I got a little carried away when I saw them.

He patted her on the head "Don't worry about it I would have done the same thing." Then he looks up and gestures to the group "I am serious though we need to get moving." He says as he turns to start walking back into the forest. Everyone is a bit cautious at first, but when Ruby gives them a big smile then she turns to follow him. Everyone looks at each other, then at Jaune who only shrugs and began walking in the same direction and as the rest followed close behind.

Then after sometime of walking through the woods the group speeds up a bit to walk with Ruby and began questioning her. "So~ who's the boy?" Yang asked first in her teasing tone, though everyone else was just as curious about who the guy that was leading them through the forest was.

Ruby still overly happy from being reunited with her friends was completely oblivious to the teasing "His name is Brendan McCarthy. He is supposed to be the strongest fighter around and I saw him fight the other day and he was all like HE-AW-WAA." She does some karate chop motions then she smile even bigger "How about I introduce you guys to him. He is a pretty cool guy." Before anyone could say or do anything she dashes ahead of them to catch up to Brendan and starts pulling him by his arm.

He reluctantly stops and turns toward the group 'Here I was trying to give them time to re-bond, but nooooo she wants to introduce me to them.' He lets out a sigh 'Well nothing I can do about it, best just to get this over with and hey they seem like good people.' Brendan smiles "Well while I would have liked to wait for this Ruby here is insistent and I am sure you all know just how persistent she can be." This comment causes the group to giggle and Ruby to pout a bit and she punches him in the arm. Rubbing his arm a little he continues "Well my name is Brendan McCarthy it is nice to meet you all." Giving a slight bow at the end.

Blake and Ren copy the motion as Yang jumps forward "My name is Yang Xiao Long it is **very** nice to meet you." She leans forward trying to rise a reaction out of the boy only to be given a slight nod and a smile. This shocks Yang a little bit as she thought he would have blushed or something.

Before she could follow up Nora jumps in with Ren in tow "Hello my name is Nora Valkyrie this is my boyfriend Lie Ren it is good to meet you." Brendan thought she was done so he was about to turn to the next person, but Nora kept going wanting to know more about their new friend "So do you like pancakes cause PANCAKES ARE AWESOME!" as Nora continues to ramble on about all things she likes and asking if he likes them to, but never giving enough time for him to answer. Brendan looks over to Ren who shrugs indicating that this was a regular occurrence for his girlfriend.

It continues on for a good solid minute or two before Ren steps in so that they can move this along "NORA! I think it he would like to meet everyone else." She gives an innocent smile and rubs the back of her head, then hops over to stand next to Ren as a different pair approaches.

Jaune rubs the back of his head "Sorry about Nora."

Brendan smiles "It's fine I use to know someone like her." He extends his hand "And you are?"

Jaune takes the hand "Names Jaune Arc short and sweet."

Pyrrha steps forward "And I'm Pyrrha Nikos it is a pleasure to meet you."

Brendan shakes both of their hands as the white hair heiress approaches and curtsies "My name is Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

Brendan is a little bit confused at this 'What the hell is Dust seriously where are these guys from.' He tries to hides his confusion and gives a slight bow.

Then the last person steps up "Greetings I am Blake Belladonna." The girl with black hair gives him a standard martial arts greeting which takes him a little bit by surprise.

His grin widens as it has been awhile since he was greeted in such a fashion and enthusiastically returns the greeting "It is good to meet you as well." He then looks at the top of her head "Look I'm sorry if this is a sensitive subject, but are those real?" he says pointing to his own head indicating her cat ears.

Blake's ears flatten against her head trying to hide them as much as possible "Is there a problem with me be a Faunus?" Blake shifted slightly nervous about what this new possible friend will think of her.

Brendan tilted his head slightly "I don't think so, but to be honest I don't know what a Faunus is to begin with. I just asked out of curiosity and I apologize if it was an insulting question."

His sincerity throws Blake off a little bit and his lack of knowledge of what a Faunus is doesn't help "I-it's ok so long as you don't have problem with what I am."

Brendan smiles "Then we should be great friends because one of my more resent teachers is a cat." This earns him confused looks from everyone, but he just smiles at them and motions for them to follow "Well now that we have introduction out of the way we really need to get going before the Shinigami show up." Then he starts to move ahead of everyone again leaving everyone guessing by what he meant as a thought comes to him 'I only hope that it will be a while before they meet that crazy feline of a teacher. Though to be honest the people I am taking them to hide with aren't much better.' He sighs internally 'I only hope that woman is at least sober otherwise I'm not going to enjoy this visit at all. Well fingers crossed on both accounts.'

* * *

In a rundown looking candy shop in the world of the living a dark skinned woman with golden eyes has her arms draped over a man with blonde hair with a hat on that has green and white strips on it with a cane in his hand. "Come on Yoruichi I have work to do." Said the man in an annoyed voice.

The woman smiles "Aww~ come on Kisuke. I know that you enjoyed teaching Ichigo and Chad. This new kid I found is pretty good at Hakuda and even though he hasn't awakened to his Shinigami powers he is able to take down Shinigami bellow the 19th seat." This catches the man's attention "Also he is decent with a blade but needs some more work with it before his powers should be brought to the surface."

The man looks at the woman "So let me guess, sense you don't usually use a sword you want me to teach him. Right?"

The woman smirked at this knowing that all that was left was a little push "You got me and hey I'll sweeten the deal you can train the boy any way you want."

The man smiles at this prospect as he starts taping his cane and he starts remembering how he trained Ichigo and it certainly had been fun. "Hmm." He was already coming up with all kinds of fun ways to "train" this new kid and if he was as good as Yoruichi said he was it was sure to be fun. He then pulled out his fan and covered the smile that creeped onto his face "Well if you put that way. Who am I to turn a friend in need away." Kisuke Urahara turns to the woman now transformed into a black cat "So when should we leave?" he says with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The cat looks up at the man and manages to give a mischievous smile then in a very masculine voice answered "Well we should go as soon as we can."

* * *

 **thanks for reading and as always if you have any constructive criticism to give that would be great.**

 **also was thinking of putting a different title because when i searched for the story by name like 8 different stories showed up. The problem is i can't come up with any so some help there would be appreciated.**

 **oh yeah if you haven't noticed already i heavily ship Nora X Ren (not sure what ship name is flower power maybe?) and Arkos. also as sad as it is Yang is the only one who i don't know who to put her with after all in the show she doesn't have anyone like Weiss and Blake have.**

 **one last thing if anyone is confused about something in the story just message me and i will clarify as i am not to sure if what i want to say is getting across do to my lack of experience in writing stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey peeps got another chapter still don't know what to put here please read comments at the end and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Eccentric Friends

Brendan POV

To say the house that I'm bring them to is eccentric is an understatement. The last time I was there the house had two great big arms in front of it holding up a sign and a chimney that was way too tall. Though with way the owner is who knows what it looks like now after all I heard she fired off a massive firework into the Seireitei seriously that woman is nuts.

As we are finally approaching the clearing that her house is in I look behind me to see how the group behind me is doing. Nora and Ruby still seem to be full of energy, Yang and Blake look bored out of their minds, Ren seems to be making sure Nora stays with us, Pyrrha was with Jaune and were talking though about what is beyond me. Weiss on the other hand looked a bit disheveled and was not happy about how long it was taking. She catches my eyes looking back "How much longer is it until we reach this place!" she barks at me.

I sigh "Not much longer so just relax Princess." This comment earns me a stifled laugh from Yang and a scornful glare from Weiss.

Then Ruby pipes up "Why aren't we taking them back to our house."

This gains a smirk from Yang who instantly teases her sister and new friend "Ooh~ so you guys are that serious huh?"

I just sigh again 'Yep just like I thought she is just like Yoruichi.' I ignore Yang giving no reaction, much to her disappointment, and turn to Ruby who is blushing a bright red, much like her cloak, to answer her question "It is because we need a place where there are not a lot of people. After all the rumors seem to get your guys descriptions down really well so we have to wait till the rumors die down, but that can take a while. So I am taking you guys to a little isolated location to wait it out." We reach the edge of the tree line and just before we exit the forest I stop and turn to the group. "Though I have to warn you guys the people I'm taking you guys too aren't exactly normal."

Most of the group giggles a bit then Yang speaks up "I don't know if you noticed but we are not exactly normal in almost any sense."

Then Weiss barks at Yang "Speak for yourself!"

This earns more giggles as Yang smirks "Sure whatever you say Princess."

I sigh as it looks like the Weiss is about to explode "ok ok settle down" I gesture behind me "Right through here is their place, but please once we are inside don't say anything negative about the house they are very touchy about it."

As I turn to exit the forest Blake calmly asks "Why? Is the house that bad?"

I stop and laugh "You have no idea." Everyone looks confused by this "Just take a look for yourself." I step aside to let the others go first.

As they step through and out into the clearing they are all awestruck by the sight. As I walk out to join them I am also slightly taken back by it as she has once again gone over the top with her design. Now instead of big bulky arms holding up the banner it has been replaced by statues of the upper body of muscular men flexing with the banner hung in between them by their necks. I look down at the actual house part 'Huh it looks brand new. I wonder if she has fired the fireworks canon recently or did one of her crazy explosive experiments go wrong?' I look around at the group and most of them have about the same reactions as I thought they would. Nora seems to be in awe of the sight 'I wonder if she can sense the explosives that she makes here' I thought and it looks like Ren can sense the danger it would be if Nora entered recklessly and is keeping an eye on her.

"Woah those statues are huge." Ruby says in wonder.

"This is a pitiful excuse for a house." Weiss stated with disgust as if it were fact.

"Oh come on Weiss it's not that bad." Yang said then gave a slight chuckle though by the look of her I think she agrees with Weiss on some level. Blake on the other hand just had a look that, while she was trying to hide it, said that she was trying to process what it is she was looking at.

"Well it sure is original." Jaune says as he gives off a little bit of a nervous laugh though it certainly looks like it has taken him some time to process as well.

"Well I am sure the inside is nice." Pyrrha said trying to think of a way to justify approaching the house.

"I did warn you that they decorate the outside in such an eccentric way." I say as I start to approach the house. Once we are close enough I shout "Hey Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko are you guys here I'm here to see Kūkaku."

Just as I finish two big burly men jump out of nowhere spoking everyone else in the group into a battle stance. Koganehiko then says "What is this? Another group of people in ridiculous clothing."

"Hey come on guys we've talked about this before you shouldn't-" I didn't get to finish because Weiss finally exploded.

"Excuse me but I have been marching through the forest for the better part of today only to meet a pair of roughens that are about as polite to guests as a bunch of Neanderthals. Now if you don't mind let us through so that I may get cleaned up then you shall see that my clothing choice is far from ridiculous. In fact, I would say your clothing is-"

"OK I think that is enough we didn't come here to argue about fashion." I interrupt Weiss while placing a hand on her shoulder as I move between the two of them before either start a fight. "After all we came here looking for a favor. We wouldn't want to get off on the wrong foot now would we?" I look at Weiss with a little smile, but she just glares at me and unlike Ruby's hers makes me laugh nervously a little. Then I turn to the muscular brothers "Well is Kūkaku here or not?"

Shiroganehiko answered "I am afraid that master is out right now."

Koganehiko followed up "Master and Ganju left to buy more materials for their craft."

"Well we have been outside for almost the entire day. So how about you guys let us in so we can comfortably wait inside please?" I smile at them hoping for a yes cause personally I'm tired of being out in the sun and my new friends look like they could a rest too.

They both look at each other and seem to contemplate the suggestion, then they nod in unison "We think that it will be fine." Says Koganehiko.

"Yes, after all you are Master Yoruichi's student so we are sure that Master Kūkaku will be happy to see you again." Adds Shiroganehiko.

'I bet that woman will be happy to have a Guinea Pig to help make new kinds of fireworks. Last time I "helped" her make fireworks it nearly took my face off!' Though as I think that I just laugh a little and smile hiding my fear of such things happening again "Thanks guys it was getting a bit much being out here in the sun."

Then Koganehiko leads us inside while Shiroganehiko stays outside to keep watch for any trespassers. We enter the house and immediately are lead down a flight of stairs "What a strange design to have a downward staircase right at the front door." Said Ren nonchalantly

"Makes you wonder how they get upstairs." comments Nora "OH do you think that they have some sort of secret passage to the upstairs. Then what could they be keeping up there? OOHH do you think they some big secret up there? COULD IT MAYBE A ROBOT THAT IS USED TO PROTECT THE WORLD! RENNY DO YOU THINK THAT THEY WILL LET ME PILOT IT! If they did I could break so many bad guy's legs hehehe." After her laughing, that sounds more evil then the supposed bad guys she wanted to fight, she continues on with her rant as we make our way down.

Koganehiko brings us to a door and opens it "You can stay in here while you wait for the master."

As everyone makes their way inside I stop before I go in "Hey Koganehiko do think it would be cool if I went and got snacks for everyone from the kitchen?"

He thought about it for a minute "I don't see why not. Just make sure you don't any of the Masters favorites. You remember what they are yes?" I nod and head toward the kitchen hoping to give them time to discuss their current positions.

As I come back with rice crackers and some cold drinks I see Koganehiko sitting in front my guess is to keep them from wondering to places they are not supposed to. As I approach I don't hear anyone talking, but as I go to open the door to bring in the snacks I hear someone finally speak up "Is it true that we are dead?" I stop for a sec before cracking the door slightly and see that it was Weiss who asked the question.

She was looking at Ruby who had a look of deep sorrow as her earlier happiness seems to have been drained from her. Ruby was fiddling with her hands probably trying to find the right words. I open the door the rest of the way with a small smile as I step inside and close it behind me. I then start handing out drinks and put the crackers in the middle "So when and who figured it out first?" I asked as it is the only way I can think of to affirm their guess even more blunt then me breaking the new to Ruby. Then all attention shifted toward me along with the faces of realization of the implications about what I asked.

The group around me that was so cheerful earlier was now a mix of different things. Yang looked as if she was going to beat the crap out of someone, Weiss had her face in her hands and was mumbling something, but she was too far for me to hear. Blake just stared blankly at the table not making any sound or movement. Pyrrha was clinging to Jaune's arm tightly as if he would disappear on her and their teammate, Nora was crying into Ren and he had a very sad look on his face as he tried to console her. Then after a little while Jaune spoke with a surprising calm considering what was going on with his friends "I was the one to first speak it out loud, but I think that on some level we already knew."

"I think that tends to be the trend." I sigh as I lean back a little "It took me almost a month to fully accept it, but for you guys it is different." I motion to everyone in the room and smile "You guys have each other to lean on, to go through this predicament together and not being alone is the best thing for everyone I think. After all most people don't have friends or family to be with during a time like this."

This lightens up the mood at least just a little bit then Blake turns to me "If it is true that this is the afterlife then which religions afterlife are we in?"

"Hm. To be honest I never have really ever thought about it, but now that you mention it this place doesn't seem like the afterlife of any religion I have heard of." I say as I shrug "Though apparently there is a hell, but this place is not heaven."

"Wait are you saying we are in Hell!" Weiss exclaimed

"What?! No I'm not. This place is called the Soul Society." I half shout back.

"So what is the Soul Society then?" asks Ren with Nora still clinging to him still slightly downtrodden from the info of them being dead.

"Well from what I know this is the place all souls go after they die and then they wait to be reincarnated back into the world of the living." I reply

"What about those wierdos in black that could shoot those red balls?" asked Yang with mild contempt in her voice while twirling some damaged hair.

"I think you are talking about the Shinigami." I said

"Wait you mean Soul Reapers." Replied Blake.

I think for a moment "Yeah if memory serves correctly then that is another name for them. Though how did you know that?"

"I have seen the word before and that is what it meant." Blake replied.

"Well anyways, their job is basically to be the special police of the Soul Society and the world of the living. Their main duty is to keep the balance between both worlds stable and protect the souls from things that would harm them. So they won't take being assaulted lightly, which is why we need to hide out and wait for this to all blow over."

When I am done describing the Shinigami Nora finally speaks again, but still not with all of the enthusiasm that she had before "Why do we have to. Those seemed like complete push overs to me. We could just break all their legs and be done with it."

"Yeah that's right I could flatten one of those guys in one punch." Agrees Yang.

I sigh "Those guys were probably among the weakest of the Shinigami. So of course you guys were able to take them down." I sound bored "To put it in perspective my teacher used to be a Shinigami of the highest rank and do you know how many times I have been able to beat that cat when we spared?" They shook their heads from side to side and then I hold up my hand and make an O "Zero times, to say it is frustrating is an understatement."

This bring some shocked looks from everyone but Yang who asks "Are we really supposed to be impressed by that. I mean we haven't seen you or your teacher fight before."

I think for a minute "Well I don't mind showing you if you want to go around." I say with a small smile

Yang looks excited and ready to fight when suddenly a new voice speaks from behind me toward the door of the room "Listen punks I don't care if you want to prove a point or if it is just some sort of friendly sparing, you will not be doing that in my house." We all look to see who enters and we see a woman with green eyes and wears bandages over her long messy black hair. She is wearing her usual white skirt and an exposing red robe that reveals her large "assets". She is also missing her right arm that has long since been replaced with a mechanical one with bandages where the mechanical arm meets where the rest of her flesh arm ends and also has a tattoo on her left arm. There is also a sheathed sword behind her arm right that is held up by the bandages. With her pipe in her mouth she is giving us all a bored stare until her eyes land on me and then she smirks.

Her smirk causes me to gulp and give a nervous smile back at her "H-Hey Kūkaku long time no see."

Weiss has another outburst "Who are you calling a punk!"

She takes a deep puff from her pipe and exhales a bunch of smoke and ignoring Weiss continues looking at me "Yeah long time no see kid and from what the brothers have told me is that you wanted to ask for a favor." With her mechanical hand on her hip she had a very toothy grin "You know what I will be asking right?"

I sigh "I'll help you make fireworks, but I will not be helping with your crazy experiments." I sound determined, but on the inside I am very nervous because we actually have nowhere else to go and this woman can be very scary when she wants to be.

She sighs "Fine just take all the fun out of it." she takes another puff from her pipe "So what is the favor you wanted."

I rub the back of my head "Well you see we need a place for these guys to hide from the Shinigami for a while and well I couldn't think of a better place than here considering how you guys feel about them."

She takes another puff from her pipe "Well things are different now, but I'll still take them in. After all I need more hands cause there is gonna be a festival and they asked me to make fireworks for it."

"Wait the deal was that I help you not them." I exclaim in fear for my new friends' safety because this lady is crazy when it comes to explosives.

Nora on the other hand looks more excited and almost back to her upbeat self that she was before "Do we get to make ones that make a big BOOM that you can feel all the way down to your bones?" She has a devious looking grin on her face as she asks this.

Kūkaku smiles with an even more devious grin "Nope," Nora deflates a little "you have to think bigger. For I am gonna make one that blows away the clouds." Now Nora looks like she has stars in her eyes at the thought of it.

Before Nora can speak Ren and I shout out at the same time "No way!" we look at each other a bit stunned that we would say the same thing in this situation, but I quickly turn toward Kūkaku and say "There is no way I can let that happen I am not about to let these guys get into an accident for a favor I am asking for."

Kūkaku tries to brush off my concern "Come on we will be extra careful to make sure no one gets hurt."

Now I am starting to get a bit pissed "That is what you said last time and one of your damn crazy fireworks NEARLY TOOK OFF MY HEAD!"

She then gives me a bored glare "Then you expect them to just lounge around and do nothing until the rumors die down?"

This tempered my anger completely as I looked down knowing she was right. "She is right and I think that I speak for everyone when I say that we would rather earn our keep than live off the charity of our new friend." I look up to see that it was Pyrrha who spoke and everyone else seem to be nodding in agreement.

Then I see a mischievous smile creep its way onto Yang's face as she speaks "How about we make it a bet then. You and me spare and if you win we won't do any of the dangerous stuff, but will find a different way to help around here. However, if I win you have no say in what we do and you have to do one thing we say."

Her smile is making me nervous "W-well I'm not too sure if we should do that. After all it would ruin the choices that everyone would want to make."

Yang eyed me up and down "Oh already claiming your victory." She then stands up and walks over to me "That only makes me want to do it more." Now her grin is almost predatory like I had just issued some person challenge. "Does anyone else have a problem with this wager?"

Everyone shakes their heads and Kūkaku speaks up "Listen as I said before I don't if you guys fight just not in the house."

Then I foolishly chime in "But wasn't it you who destroyed most of the house last time I was here."

She then gives me a death glare "What did you say!?"

I realize my mistake and go for a quick escape before Kūkaku blows me up with most of the house "So Yang lets go have that sparing match." As I grab her hand and start to quickly make our way back up the stairs outside. As we went outside I could only think 'This is going to either end badly or be really fun.'

* * *

3rd POV

A little walk from the house Yang and Brendan make it to a small clearing and take up positions on opposite ends. Brendan speaks first once they are in place and they start warming up "You sure you want to do this? The bet I mean."

Yang just gives a broad smile "Of course. A good bet always makes things more interesting."

On the edge of the clearing that is slightly raised the group has gathered to watch the fight. "So who do you guys bet on?" asked Kūkaku interested about the blonde that was fighting.

"Hm. Hard to say. Yang is a really powerful hand to hand fighter, but Brendan seems to also be one and his skill level is unknown. If what Ruby says is true than he is supposed to be pretty good and this fight could go either way." Says Jaune in his tactician mode.

Weiss scoffs at this "I don't think so Yang is the strongest on our team and the only one here who has ever proved to be able to fight toe to toe with her is Nora."

"I don't know when we first meet him in the forest he had the aura of an experienced fighter so I wouldn't count him out yet." Said Blake calmly, but on the inside she was nervous for her partner.

"YA. WOO. BEAT HIM TO A PULP YANG" shouted Nora while Ren standing next to her was watching intently interested in what kind of fighting style their new friend used.

Brendan saw their friends gathered under the shade of the trees and waved to them. He then saw Ruby turn her head angrily 'huh did I do something wrong?' he thought.

Ruby on the other hand just couldn't understand why she was so mad, but it started when he grabbed Yang's hand and pulled her outside. As the two about to fight got into their stances Yang gave Brendan a questioning look "You really gonna fight like that your balance is all screwed up?"

Brendan smirked "Don't worry about me this is just the style I use to get things started against unknown opponents."

Ren is also confused because in all the different styles that he knew the stance their new friend was taking went against what every single one of them said to do. 'Is there some sort of trick to the stance?'

As Ren racked his brain a man walked up behind the group and spoke "Oh so this is Yoruichi's student that I have heard about. What an ingenious stance to take."

The group turned in surprise and Kūkaku spoke "Ha didn't expect to see you here Urahara."

Urahara pulled out his fan and had it in front of his face "Oh Ms. Shiba it has been awhile now hasn't it."

"Yeah and I see you still wear that stupid hat of yours." Kūkaku sniped at him

Urahara looked hurt at the comment "How could you say such a thing. This hat is extremely fashionable in the world of the living and has been my companion through many hard ships." As now a tear looks like it is about to fall from his eye.

"Yeah whatever, but if you're here that means Yoruichi isn't far behind right?" Kūkaku questioned as she took a puff from her pipe.

Urahara snapped back up almost instantly clearly showing that all of that was just an act "Oh I'm sure Yoruichi will be along shortly."

As if on cue another voice sounded out from behind the man "Of course I wouldn't want to miss my pupil in a sparring match after not seeing him in so long." All of the group looked around but say no one behind the man. "Down here kids." They all looked down in the direction of the voice only to see a black cat sitting there in front of them. "Hello."

This caused Weiss to jump into Ruby's arms and exclaimed "That cat just talk!."

Nora on the other hand was immediately right in front of it crouching fascinated by such a thing. "THAT. IS. SO. COOL. It is like Blake only the whole body is a cat not just the ears and it sounds like a man." She then suddenly picks the cat up and carries it over to Ren "Renny can we get one like this PLEASE. Just think of how awesome it would be."

"Nora I don't think they sell cats like that anywhere and this one does not look like it likes to be held like that." He replies calmly in his usual fashion.

"Quite so if you would please put me done little girl" said Yoruichi a bit pissed now.

"Oops sorry." Nora laughs nervously as she gently put her down.

Ren then turns to Urahara "what do you mean be ingenious? His stance goes against everything they teach you when learning a martial art."

Urahara looked at the boy in front of him and could see that the boy was very knowledgeable in martial arts and he could sense that he had great control over his spirit energy. Which was odd considering this boy was no Shinigami and as he looked over the rest of the group of kids they all seemed to have a similar feel to them though the orange and blonde girl felt a bit wilder. He turned back to the boy seeing that he was still waiting for an answer "It is because it goes against those teachings that it is ingenious. All he has to do is shift his weight a little bit in a certain direction and his entire body will go with it moving into a different stance to strike at his enemy with."

Ren gives this some thought "That wouldn't work because there are way too many stances that his body could fall into. It would require the knowledge of an unreasonable amount knowledge and skill of many styles of fighting."

Yoruichi laughs a little at this "That is why this style of fighting that he made is perfect for him."

"Oh then how many styles does the boy know?" asks Urahara from behind his fan hiding a grin because he could already estimate the number based on how Brendan was holding himself while in the stance.

Yoruichi thought about it for a minute "He says that he is not too sure he stopped keeping track after a while, but from our sparing sessions I have seen some where close to 30-40."

This drops Ren's jaw as he himself only knows close to 4 styles and then exclaims "That is impossible and even if he did then there would be no way that he could use all of them effectively"

Yoruichi just shrugs "For most people that would be true, but he seems to have no problem with it. Oh I should also mention that he is also proficient in a couple of different weapon forms." Ren turns back to the fighters seeing their new friend in a different light as even some masters that he knows about have only learned no more than 15 styles. Yoruichi continues speaking "Though to be honest, all of his knowledge can be a down side some times because he just has to many choices in battle and can't make the split second decision that is required."

Everyone turns back to the fighters as Yang finally gets ready to attack"Are you sure you don't want to take a better stance?" she asks. Brendan only gives a slight nod as a response "Ok just don't go crying when you get hurt." As she charges she thinks 'Man this is gonna be too easy' She didn't know just how wrong she was.

* * *

 **And there we go another chapter bites the dust, but you know what it is getting hard to write this because i have like two other stories up in my head that keep poping up when I try and think about this one. To resolve this I have decided to put them down on paper so that I might be able to focus a little bit more on this one. so chapters might take a while as my brain hopes back and forth.**

 **also can't believe i keep forgetting to do this but shout out to the two guys that inspired me, Cherryayay and almost stupid, by having me help them with one of the stories they are working on.**

 **also i know some people are saying that this feels rushed, but to be honest i don't know how to fix that, maybe find an editor or something, it is rushed mostly due to the fact i already have more than 20 chapters rolling around in my head and i want to get them out as fast as possible before they slip away and it probably has to do with me feeling like i have limited time in the day to do this so i keep trying to write down as much as i can when i can.**

 **any ideas on how to fix that are welcome. also tell me what you guys like about this story so that i can make sure to keep them and tell me what yyou don't so i can try to take them out.**

 **also side note i have decided romance between Ruby and Brendan is what i am going with. oh and there actions reflect that neither of the pair has ever had romantic feelings toward another person before so that is what i am going to write in not 100% sure how that will translate though. As while it will be a central plot thingy it is not the focus and will still be the tags that i have this story down for.**

 **anyways hope you guys like this let me know what you guys think as a review or PN me for all constructive criticism is welcome thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5 repost

**Hi guys this took a while but there done.**

 **also if you could read the end i have some things to say thank you**

 **Sorry reposting after noticing some errors, but nothing plot altering so if you have already read skip this one**

* * *

Chapter 5: Looking Forward

3rd POV

Yang rushes Brendan and finds it strange that he has yet to make a move, and while she finds it strange when she gets close enough she winds up her punch. Then she throws it and it is then that she realizes that something is up because now he suddenly drops to one side and he gets his feet under him as he moves into a different stance and strikes out at her. The attack comes so quick that she can barely bring her guard up to block it, but the strike still pushes her away from him. As he gets back into his strange stance Yang is really confused 'How can he move like that!? He is dodging my attacks before making his own like that ice cream looking bitch' she grinds her teeth at the memory of her defeat 'I just have to keep calm and not lose my cool like that time.' She takes a deep breath to focus herself and presses forward to attack.

After dodging a few more of Yang punches and a few kicks Brendan smirks 'I think I have read enough of her style now and don't have to keep using this style. After all this style of fighting really tires me out.' He shifts to a more solid stance. The difference in his stance doesn't go unnoticed as the group from Remnant is now confused as to why he would stop using something that was so effective.

Yoruichi sees the look of confusion among the new group "The technique he was using is really powerful, but it puts strain on the body as it requires the body to spend long periods of time in awkward positions. So he uses it only until he figures out a more stable style that would be the most effective."

They all then turn their attention back to the fight to see that Yang was still having trouble getting a clean hit in. As once again Brendan side steps a punch then goes for a strike of his own pushing Yang back. She was seriously starting to get annoyed by this guy as her eyes started to turn red and she smirked "So is the only thing you can do is counter or you gonna be a like real man and come at me."

Now Brendan smirks "You sure? I wouldn't want you to get hurt and start crying." This pisses off Yang even more, but she manages to contain herself and gestures him to bring it. Brendan readies himself then charges with surprising speed that Yang wasn't expecting and pulls her arms up to block the fist aimed at her head. However, what she didn't expect was the fist that was aimed at her gut at the same time. The hit made her cough and drop her guard that Brendan took advantage of by grabbing the back of her head and pulling it toward his knee while jumping. He made his knee make contact with her forehead not wanting to break her nose and the blow sent her stumbling backward. They stopped for a minute until Brendan looked at his hand to see strands of blonde hair "Ooh sorry Yang didn't mean to grip your head that hard." He brushes the hair off and Yang watches as the strands slowly fall to the floor. Having not come at him yet he thinks that maybe he hit her to hard "Yang you ok we can stop now if you want."

Yang only replied by raising her head revealing that her eyes where now completely red "You MONSTER!" She exclaimed and charged forward with more speed than before taking Brendan by surprise. He hastily put up a guard to block which ended up being a bad decision as Yang's fist actually pushed through his guard causing him to take some damage to his head causing him to stumble back, but she doesn't let up and presses on with her attack.

'Damn it none of my regular styles are going to cut it with this onslaught.' so Brendan comes up with a plan. First, he let Yang hit him but rolled with the punch she delivered and put some distance between them. Next, he got into his special stance and managed to get into it right before she was attacking him again. Then he was supposed to find her new rhythm and pick another style that would be better suited, not his greatest plan, but it was the best he could do at the time. However, this rage mode she was in was to strong and fast for any of his other styles so he instead opted to try and end this quickly cause he wasn't sure how much longer his body would last in this awkward stance.

Though while his stance allowed him to avoid a majority of the blows he still would get hit and she hit him hard. While the pair exchanged blows a certain cat mused "Why did she suddenly change her way of fighting all of a sudden?"

"That is how Yang gets if someone damages her hair." Said Blake matter o factly "You should have seen her when I first meet her. She punched an Ursa through a couple of trees." Then as if on cue Brendan makes the mistake of trying to block a punch that sends him flying and he flips to right himself he is breathing hard as Yang charges to continue her assault.

He decides to go on the attack seeing as how he can only defend for so long. So after dodging a punch he delivered the strongest kick he could muster into her ribs hoping it would drop her. Unfortunately, after it made contact Yang grabs his leg and pulls him in putting him in a position that he had no hope of defending in and could only watch as this new red eyed menace brings a fist down into his chest. The force is so much that he actually bounces off the ground and after he lands he doesn't get up groaning in pain. Yang looks at this as her rage finally subsides she smirks at her victory only to gasp in pain and fall to one knee clutching her ribs where the final kick was delivered.

All of the spectators make their way to the pair at different paces Ruby getting there first at Yang's side "Are you ok Yang?" she asks as Blake walks up next to Yang and places a hand on her back with a worried look.

Yang chuckles a little and gives a nervous smile "Yeah I'm fine for the most part," looks over to Bandon who was now on his back simply staring to the sky with a sadden look on his face "but I am a little worried about him. After all I do tend overdo it when I get angry."

Weiss walks up next "That's the understatement of the year. The last time someone messed with your hair they had to be hospitalized for months."

Yang sweat drops as team JNPR joins them. Seeing that everyone would help Yang if she needed it, Ruby gets up "I'm gonna check on Brandon and make sure you didn't rough him up too much." She makes her way toward him while the rest of the group stays with Yang.

Then Blake notices a smile on Yang's face that usually means that she is up to something so she asks "Yang what are you grinning for?"

Yang turns still grinning to Blake "I just think that he got off easy because if our Dad was here he would be beat up far more before we would let him even have the chance of dating Ruby." Blake nods while Weiss sighs as they both understand the kind of extreme man their father, Taiyang, is, as they were grilled pretty hard to make sure that they were "good" friends for his daughters.

Jaune appears in deep thought in his strategist mode and it doesn't go unnoticed by his partner "Jaune what are you thinking about?"

Jaune blinks for a second then relies it was Pyrrha talking to him so he just laughs nervously a little "It's nothing to worry about just thinking about something" then he looks at Yang's injury 'How did that happen it didn't seem like a hit that was strong enough to go through her aura? Maybe it is his semblance? Actually Yang's semblance should have activated, but other than the initial boost, from what I could assume was an adrenaline rush, none of the hits boosted her after that. Meaning her semblance never took effect and absorbed the damage to transferred it into power. I will have to test it out later and I should keep this to myself for now so that everyone doesn't start worrying over this.'

Pyrrha is still worried as their leader seems to really be worried about something and is probably thinking about how best to deal with the problem and she will just have to trust him like usual as his plans were usually the best for what they would have at the time.

* * *

Brendan POV

'Huh it has been so long since I lost against someone who I actually thought I would win against.' I thought as all I can do now is look up to the sky and wait for the throbbing in my chest to subside. Then I notice Ruby walking toward me out of the corner of my eye and she kneels down and takes a seat next to me. "Looks like I lost." I tried to laugh a little bit, but stopped as it hurt like hell. "Damn your sister can hit hard. I wonder if she broke a rib." She looks at me worriedly "What's wrong Ruby?"

She tried glaring at me, which as always is cute rather intimidating to me, with a little pout "Can't I be worried for the health of my friend?"

I smile a little and was about to retort when we heard a voice say "Well aren't you two a cute couple."

Just then I felt a weight suddenly press down on his chest and it really hurt so I went to push whatever was on me off. I missed and looked down to see that it is Yoruichi "Get off you are too heavy you stupid house cat." This earns me pain as almost instantly as she jumps while clawing my face. "AAGGGHH!" I grip my face hoping to stop the pain but it didn't help and while I screamed in pain my ribs started hurting even more.

"Hmph. You should know that I am no one's pet." Yoruichi then makes her way next to my head "To be honest I am a little disappointed in you since it is obvious that you have not been keeping up with your training." I look away in shame knowing that she is right. "So I guess we will just have to whip you back into shape."

Then I see a man with a striped hat walk up "Well done. Well done. With that kind of skill and power I would say you are ready for my training after Yoruichi has fun with you for a while."

Yoruichi then starts making her way toward the forest "Well before we can do any of that we are going to have to get those wounds healed. Luckily I had a special underground area constructed around here that has a special hot spring that will be able to heal your wounds."

Weiss then zoomed forward at a speed I didn't think her capable of "You mean that we can wash ourselves?" Yoruichi nods slowly at the girl's sudden reaction and then Weiss strikes a pose and points off in the direction "On ward my friends! To the hot springs to heal our friends!" Everyone stared at this for a moment while those of team RWBY knew that she really just wanted a bath. Not that anyone could blame her after all they all thought that they all smelled a little bit and would very much need this. So they all followed an extremely enthusiastic Weiss as Yoruichi lead the way to the underground training area.

When we got there, Yang thought that it would fun if we decided who goes first into the hot spring with a rock, paper, scissors. Needless to say when she lost all the girls were pissed especially Weiss. If looks could kill the one she gave Yang would have died twenty times over. Wanting to get away from that scene me, Jaune, and Ren rush to the hot spring while Weiss scolds Yang about making bets on other people's behalf's.

The hot spring was refreshing to say the least and it really did seem like it has healing properties because after soaking for a while the pain in my ribs no longer felt like they were broken. As we soaked I wanted to make small talk to learn more about my new friends "So you guys are both dating Nora and Pyrrha right?"

Jaune tilts his head "Yeah why you ask?"

"Well I was just curious and wanted to more about you guys. After all you guys are the only people around here that are my age that I know of." I pause for a minute think of what question to ask next "So how did you guys meet them?" They both look a little sullen 'Oh guess it was not under the happiest of circumstances. Kind of like me and Ruby.' I process that thought for a second 'Wait why would I connect the way they meet their girlfriends and how I meet Ruby?'

Before I can follow that train of thought Jaune speaks first "I meet Pyrrha at Beacon Academy during initiation."

"What's Beacon Academy?" one of the many questions I have about their world.

"It is a prestigious Hunters academy that teaches how to fight the forces that would disrupt the peace of the world." Ren states. "Typically one has to go to a combat training school before you can enter."

"Oh so then both of you went to a combat academy as well?"

"Ren did I didn't." answered Jaune

"Oh so you were home schooled or something?"

"No I…cheated. I had a transcript forged that got me into the academy. I had no prior fighting experience and in all honesty I should have never had gone." Jaune says downtrodden.

"Jaune if you never had done that you would have never have meet Pyrrha, me, Nora, or team RWBY and you have proven yourself worthy of the position you have received." Ren tried to cheer up his leader.

"Yeah I guess your right" Jaune replied with a small smile still seeming unsure of such a thing.

"Sooo what about you Ren?" wanting to change the subject hoping to light the mood.

This was the wrong question to ask cause now Ren looks a bit sad. Which should be saying something considering his expression has been passive for the entire time that I have known him. "Me and Nora met 15 years ago. We went to the same elementary school in a small border town. The town was attacked on a regular basis, but because we lived toward the center of town we never thought we were in danger. However, when we were eight the town was attacked by a horde that was unprecedented at the time and it wiped out almost everyone in the town was killed, for out of the two-hundred citizens only ten survived." At this me and Jaune were horrified at that number, guess this was his first time telling this story, and Ren continues although he seems to dislike telling this story "Out of the ten there was four kids including me and Nora, but unlike me and Nora the other two kid's families were some of the other survivors. We would have looked for them if the hunters that were sent to save us didn't take us with them. Then me and Nora cried for what I think is two months and after that we both swore that we would be there for each other no matter what and become hunters so that we can prevent others from feeling this way." His face lighted up a bit as he gave Jaune a small smile "Then at Beacon we met our new family."

Jaune smiled and rubbed the back of his head, but I just have a sadden expression that won't leave "Sorry I shouldn't have asked. I didn't realize that you guys met under such circumstances."

Ren speaks matter o factly "There was no way you could have known and it is fine I'm... ok telling the story just don't talk to Nora about it."

I rub the back of my head "You got it my lips are sealed."

Jaune then turns to me "So what about you? I bet you had some awesome training in order to put up that kind of fight against Yang like that."

I rub the back of my head "Yeah I like to think so." Jaune looking like he wants more info than just that "I started training when I was five as did most people of my world. Though I didn't develop that fighting style till it was almost the end of my life around the age of 16."

"That is pretty impressive to have a style all your own at such a young age." Ren comments in admiration.

I smile a little "Yeah but I wasn't able to really get it right until I came here and trained under Yoruichi."

Ren then speaks with enthusiasm, well enthusiasm for him, "Do you think he would be willing to train me as well?"

"Knowing that cat I am sure that Yoruichi has already planned to train you guys after the match today." I lean against the side of the hot spring and look up at the ceiling "I wonder who that other guy was though."

"Oh that man was Kisuke Urahara" said a voice I really did not want to hear while in the bath "He will be helping me train you kids in order to prepare you for the soul reaper academy."

Ok as much I wanted to question what that is and why I haven't heard of it before there was a more pressing matter at the moment "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU STUPID CAT!?" I shout throwing whatever I could get my hands on.

"What's the problem?" Jaune asks with an ignorance that only comes from those who don't know about her true form.

I turn around to answer Jaune "You don't understand Yoruichi really is a-" I didn't finish because I then heard a splash of something behind me. At this point I move to get my clothes as soon as possible after all my ribs are fully healed, it's not like I'm running away from some perverted cat of course not. "I'm getting out. All healed. I suggest you do the same."

Jaune and Ren are really confused by this sudden action, but before Jaune can question it a feminine voice sounds out behind them "Oh come on~ don't be like that a student and teacher need to bath together as a bonding experience." They turn around and are met with the sight of a beautiful woman, with dark skin and a body that would put Yang to shame, rise up from the water where they saw the cat go in. Now let it be said they each love their girlfriends very much and have lost their innocence to each one respectively, but this sight was something that, shamefully, they couldn't take their eyes off of. "Oh~ see your new friends like what they see~." She says as she moves into a seductive pose which makes both of them blush and noise bleeds a little bit.

"Come on leave them alone they both have girlfriends." I comment putting my pants on grabbing the rest of my clothes trying to get away from the crazy cat as fast as possible "You really gonna ruin that for the sake of your entertainment"

"Tch. Fine jeez you can't take a joke." She covers herself with her arms which breaks the two awe struck boys out of their stupor then they quickly make for their clothes to follow me. "But you are fair game though~." At this I make a break for to get away from her, but she just smiles maliciously "You know I like prey when they run~."

* * *

3rd POV

After a while of lecturing Weiss had calmed down and was sitting with the rest of her now complete team, Pyrrha, and Nora. "And that is basically what has happened in the time you were gone." She had just finished explaining to Ruby that after she killed Cinder the Grim became more organized and was led by a human turned Grim by an evil god long ago. Her name is Salem and Cinder was her main subordinate, but with Cinder out of the picture and a new fall maiden, named Garnet, and with the other three combined the world was able to keep the monsters at bay. She made a point to avoid what they each went through personally because it is almost too painful to even remember. "Any question?"

Ruby thought about it for a minute "Nah I nothing comes to mind, but I'll let you know if something does. I am just glad that we are all together again and that what I did really helped a lot of people." She says with a big smile on her face

The group smiled at the simplicity of their friend "AW~ that is so sweet! You haven't changed a bit lil sis." Yang stated as she brought Ruby into a head lock.

"Yang I can't breathe!" Ruby wined as she struggled to get out from her sister's grip. Then Yang hisses in pain which stops Ruby from flailing and Yang releases her sister and starts holding her ribs "Sorry Yang! You ok?"

Yang smiles weakly "Yeah I'm ok. Your boyfriend just really did a number on me at the end of our fight."

A large blush starts to form on Ruby's face and she was about to retort when they start hearing some yelling coming from the hot springs. This causes Nora to spring up and gain a worried look as they all look in the direction of hot spring and she asks "What was that?!"

Pyrrha also stands up quickly "I don't know."

As the rest group stands looking in that direction Yang develops a devious grin "We could always go and check up on the boys."

"NO WAY NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Weiss stomped out that idea in a heartbeat.

"Aw come on." Yang wined "Aren't you even a little bit curious as to how Brendan looks like underneath his hoodie." This comment makes Ruby blush heavily as she remembers what happened this morning. It doesn't go unnoticed by Yang "Oh~ looks like Ruby here has already gotten a good look and it seems like it was a good view."

"W-w-what! No you are wrong! It's not like I ever saw him while he was practicing his martial arts forms." Yang's grin widens as it takes a minute for Ruby to release what she just said "W-w-wait! I-I meant that. I. Um. Well."

Just as Yang was about to try and extract more info out of her little sister they heard someone approach and turned to see said male as he was walking at a brisk pace toward the group muttering to himself looking down and occasionally behind him. The thing that got Yang's, and Ruby's, attention was the fact that he had no shirt on and a thought came to Yang 'Dang! Ruby got lucky with this one. He is really sculpted like one of those models that you would see in a magazine.' And as while she never would go after him herself, cause this was her sisters first crush, she couldn't help but admire the view. He hasn't noticed them yet so she calls out "He there good lookin. What you muttering about."

Brendan finally looks up and sees everyone looking at him and he stops just a few meters from the group. He glares slightly at Yang and then his eyes drift over to Ruby who was blushing a nice shade of red. This helped him realize that he currently didn't have his shirt on and so he starts fumbling to put his shirt on as a slight blush starts to form on his face. Before he could put it on though he heard a voice that he didn't want to hear before he explained things to his group of new friends "Come on~ Brendan." He goes to start running, but didn't even get the chance to as he was immediately tackled to the ground skidding toward the shocked group of girls "You know it's not very gentlemanly of you to try to run away from a lady and besides it is not like it is something you haven't seen before." Yoruichi said as she pressed her breasts against his bare back. This made all of the girls blush and Ruby deflated a little bit as she thought that this woman was Brendan's girlfriend.

Keeping his face buried in the dirt, to hide his own reddening face, Brendan shouts "Stop saying things that will be misunderstood and put some damn clothes on already you stupid cat!"

"Geez you are no fun at all." Yoruichi sits up and stretches and Yang somehow feels like she has been defeated looking at the woman. "I would have thought you would appreciate it as you haven't seen me in this form in quite some time my student."

"WAIT YOUR YORUICHI!" Blake exclaims as she is the first one to connect the dots.

"WHAT BUT YOU WERE A GUY!" Yang exclaims as she now feels even more defeated.

"Yeah most people tend to think that before they see this form, I think that it is the voice." Yoruichi replies blandly.

"No the voice wasn't what lead to that thought at all." Weiss deadpanned, "Now are the boys done?"

"Yeah think they should be out soon." As she says this Ren and Jaune come into sight and they see Yoruichi still sitting on top of Brendan. Seeing that Yoruichi is still naked both of them start blushing heavily and Ren's noise starts to bleed a little "Hey boys you enjoying the view." She teased, but before they could deny it they both suddenly were on the floor out cold with Pyrrha and Nora standing behind them.

Brendan then speaks up face still in the dirt "So you gonna put some clothes on and get off of me. Your heavy!"

"Fine. Fine." She says as she gets up and starts walking toward a rock where she left clothes in case the need arised.

"Thank god that is finally over." Brendan says as he puts on his shirt before anything else can happen.

"Hey how come you didn't tell us that Yoruichi was a woman?!" Ruby exclaimed not sure what his relationship was with his teacher.

"Uuuhhh. It just didn't come to mind. I didn't think it would matter." Brendan explains

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I am ready for that hot spring now." Says Weiss as she starts moving toward the hot spring.

"Oh yes please go ahead. Then when you are done I can test all of you to see how far you have to go." This surprises everyone as Urahara just appears out of nowhere. "In the mean time I will be sure to test the boys." If one could see behind the fan he had in front of his face all of them would have seen a devious smile that would have sent shivers down their spines as it would have foretold the kind of hell they were going to experience.

"Yeah whatever have fun." said Weiss as she continued toward the hot spring wanting nothing more than to get herself clean.

He sniffles "Yoruichi the ice Queen is being mean to me!" he says to Yoruichi as she comes back fully clothed in her usual get up. Which consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes .

"Isn't that the same with all women you meet?" she questioned, "Well except me and Siofon."

"You are too cruel." Says Urahara mocking hurt feeling as he has fake tears in his eyes. As all of the other girls leave to soak in the hot spring the fake tears quickly disappeared as Ren and Jaune start coming to. Urahara helps them both up and places Brendan next to them "now this should be very fun! Haven't trained any students in a little while! Still it will be interesting to see how you guys fair." He says not bother to hide his smile this time as he pulls out three wooden practice swords. "Now how about we see just how good you kids are and how far you have to go." His smile widens very eerily as he tosses the swords to the three boys who pick them up. "Now come at me whenever you are ready." They all looked at each other, then Brendan charged in first to test the waters.

* * *

Once the girls were done with the hot spring they came back to the sight of Ren, Jaune, and Brendan on the floor out cold while Kisuke Urahara was talking with Yoruichi while spinning his cane around. Team RWBY was nervous at the sight of this because the only person they knew of that used a cane like the one he had was Roman Torchwick. Urahara sees them coming and smiles deviously again "Your friends here were pretty strong, but it will still be a few months before you all will earn my approval to enter the soul reaper academy. Now to test your strength." He produces six more wooden practice swords and tosses them to the girls and his tone gets quite serious "You are going to have to come at me with everything you got and don't go expecting me to hold back because you are girls." Like the boys they all look at each other and silently agree that Pyrrha should go first since she was the most proficient with a sword. She charges forward confident in her ability and swings at the man only for her mind to be completely blown.

All Urahara does to stop the swing is simply raises his hand and catches the blade with two fingers "Huh it seems that both you and Jaune use similar styles. So that means that you either trained under the same teacher or you helped to train him. I am willing to bet on the later and you are almost as experienced as Brendan when it comes to combat, but you are more skilled than he is in sword combat. Still like the boys you are better than most 20th seated Shinigami, probably on par with 19th seats." Pyrrha was shocked that the man could calculate so much just from the one strike. Then she suddenly feels the world around her begin to fade as he knocked her out at a speed that not even Ruby could follow. "Before I let you guys into the academy though I want you all to be at least 7th seat" He then turns to the remainder of the group with an eerie grin and a devious look in his eyes "So who is next?" now they knew whatever it is that they have gotten themselves into it was going to be Hell for the next few months.

* * *

 **Ok so there you go another chapter YAY, but Iam probably gonna try to focus on my other story idea and school because real life loves to get in the way**

 **So a question has come up about where this is in the timeline, so if it hasn't been made obvious in the RWBY timeline this is after the end of volume 3 *tears up* and I was going to try to write it in I changed my mind so when they find Yang and the gang it is about directly after Ichigo defeats Aizen I think I will tell you guys if you change my mind, but as of as of right now that is what i have in mind.**

 **Also if Brendan seems OP well that was just the build up i have him as a jack of all trades fighter good at many thing but master of none kind of thing so like in this chapter if he fights some one in their specialty with only be able to use that particular style it would be up in the air weather or not he would win**

 **As for other RWBY characters and Ichigo and his gang they will come in later but probably not in a way you guys will be expecting but it will be much later.**

 **hope that answers your questions if not PM and i will answer**

 **Now I NEED HELP**

 **1.)If it isn't obvious everyone gets a Zanpankuto but i need help with some designs for Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss also need other Zanpankuto for enemies down the line also chants for ones I have**

 **2.)Also gonna need OCs for bad guys and good guys maybe a new RWBY team (for this and another story)**

 **3.)Also for another story i have in mind i need someone who knows Halo armor and stuff really well.**

 **that's it need help for that will be working on thing but please PM me also here is the Zanpankuto i have right now**

 **Weiss:** **chant: "Pierce."** **Shikai: Tsumetai ha (cold blade) (rapier) Ability: can focus kido through the blade for more focus use and power and can chant spell into it to be used for later for rapid casting where all she has to do is shout the name and it will have the power of a complete chant. Can only hold 6 spells at a time at most number lessens with the higher level of kido stored.**

 **Ruby:chant: "Speed through."Shikai: Mikadzuki (crescent moon) (scythe) Ability: can fire blast of spirit pressure out of the ends. These blasts can be used as projectiles or a propellant to move the user and increase swing speed and power.**

 **Yang: chant: "Burn up."Shikai: Otoko (Ember) (gauntlets) Ability: they can absorb damage if used to block. They can then release the built up energy into the user as spirit pressure boosting their physical abilities.**

 **Blake:chant: "Have fun."Shikai: Fuzakeru (Gambol) (chain scythe/dual swords) Ability: the chain scythe can change into a sword form where while in that form the user can make a clone of their self, but splits ones' strength in half between the two as well as making their spirit pressure undetectable.**

 **Jaune: chant: "Protect all!" Shikai: Hogo-sha (Guardian) (sword and shield) Ability: weapons are unbreakable and can move on their own to protect its user or move into a more favorable position. Also if spirit energy is focused into the sword or the shield it boosts the respected stats but weakening those related to the other.**

 **Pyrrha: chant: "Claim victory."Shikai: Shiji-sha (champion) (spear and shield) Ability: the weapons are throw able and when thrown user can control their direction and call them back to the user**

 **Ren:** **chant: "Rage forth."Shikai: Sutōmu (storm) (dual knives where the blade curves down and covers his hands) Ability: the knives give a boost to the swing speed of the user and greater control over their bodies movements. Also allows one to focus their spirit pressure and fire it from the guard of the knives.**

 **Nora: chant: "Crush all enemies!"Shikai: Kaminari (thunder) (great hammer) Ability: the hammer acts like a conduit for the users' spirit pressure and transforms it into lightning. This lightning can be shot off in many fashions depending on what the user wills (ball of lightning or lightning bolts as examples) or can boost the damage dealt from contact with the hammer**

 **Brendan: chant: "Take form."Shikai: Henkō (transformation) (Buster sword/dual sword/gauntlets and greaves/sheathed sword) Ability: weapon transforms based on the need of the user giving different boosts depending on it form. Buster sword giving a strength and defense boost. Dual swords boost dexterity and each can extend to become a snake blade like Renji. Gauntlets and greaves boost strength and mobility. Sheathed sword boosts swing speed and strength.**

 **that is what i got all are subject to change all help is needed so write reviews for the story PM to help me please i need it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys sorry this took awhile to write think my ADHD is starting to effect me but i will power through it and try to keep writing mor to this story because i really want to get to some of the cool parts.**

 **anyways her you go enjoy and please read the notes at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Underestimated

Kisuke Urahara POV

Three months later

I smiled at the nine new students that I have taken under my wing as they all lay on the ground panting desperately for air. To be honest I really didn't think that they would be able to come so far is such a sort amount of time, after all they were not Ichigo, but each seemed to be able to progress at a good rate for different reasons. Brendan seemed to be the most adapted to his spirit body so he didn't need to adjust to start training and thus got a head start in that regard, but everyone else caught up pretty quick and the others seemed to be naturally better at controlling their spirit pressure, so he has been pushing himself really hard lately. Ruby and Yang strangely enough seemed like they were used to such extreme training sessions, and Blake and Weiss didn't want to be left behind by their teammates so they went the extra mile just to keep up. Pyrrha appears to be naturally talented so she made quick progress in almost every category that I was training them for and she has also been helping Jaune with areas he was doing poor in. Though Jaune is actually very quick to get almost all of the more intellectual areas, such as Kido, and has been progressing faster than the others in that area followed closely by Weiss. Ren actually surprised me because out of all of the group from Remnant he was the quickest to adapt to not only his spirit body but also channeling spirit pressure. Nora on the other hand was having trouble in everything and if it wasn't for the help of her boyfriend and incredible strength, then she would have been easily left behind by everyone else.

Now each of them could easily be stronger than even a sixth seat and it almost brought a proud tear to my eye about how well I am able to train people. 'Hm maybe I could make a small fortune off of being such a great trainer, but then I would have to close down my lovely candy shop. Hm nope can't have that.' Then as I look over my new students a thought pops into my head for the umpteenth time 'Still the way their spirit pressure feels is so familiar, but I just can't place where I would have felt something so similar.' As I continue to muse over such things Brendan was the first one to get up, but was still panting hard and his legs were a bit shaky. "You should stay down for a few more minutes so you won't permanently injure yourself."

Brendan looks up at what he and the rest have started to consider the trainer from Hell "No way. If I let up for even a second, I will be passed by." He takes one more deep breath before it seems he has gotten his breathing under control. "I refuse to be the one left behind by my friends!" His resolve seems to inspire the rest of the group as they also start to stand.

I smile 'This kid.' "Ok fine, but I expect you to back up such words." A devious grin forms on my face that seems to make the boy pale a little bit "Now what should the next exercise be?" I start to stroke my chin thoughtfully "Oh I know how about twenty laps around the training area with the special "Training Weights of Justice" to help boost the effort."

At this everyone groans because this neat little invention of mine can increase in weight the more effort you put into it so that no matter how hard one trains these weights will be heavy no matter what. "Oh come on can't we just do some normal laps this time! I hate the feeling of almost dying after each exercise!" complained the white haired heiress.

"Oh? Well you don't have to if you don't want to, but you will be left behind by your peers so the choice is completely up to you." I smirk as she winces at that comment because she, like everyone else, refuses to be left behind. So she concedes to the exercise as I produce the seemingly light weights that I toss to each of them. "Now I don't really care how long it takes you to complete the twenty laps, but you are not to stop until you are done. So if you have to go to the bathroom now is the time." When no one leaves I assume that everyone is ready to go "Ok! Now everyone say the magic words with me, 'Let all of the evil in the world tremble before me and my training power Training Weights of Justice activate!'"

No one makes a move to mimic me as Blake deadpans "You are not making us do that again." Then she points to Ruby "I mean it was bad enough that you actually got one of us to do it twice."

At this Ruby starts to blush a bright red "Hey!" was all she got out not able to come up with a good come back to the statement.

I then pretend to have hurt feelings "I thought it was cool and after all that I have done to make you guys stronger." I even add a sniffle for added effect, but then Yoruichi steps in as they all finish putting on the weights.

"Come on now almost everyone only falls for that trick once you know."

Sighing as I straighten myself out "Fine, but you don't have to say it like you didn't find it funny too." 'Though, I think I saw Ruby cracking under my act a little.' Then I remember I finally managed to get my hands on some of the academy uniforms so I pull them out. The girl's consists of a red shitagi (under shirt), a white kosode (shirt) with red stripes, red hakama (trousers) and the boy's is the same, but with blue instead of red. "Now I know you guys hate the uniforms, but you are going to have to get use to it. So from now on they will be the only clothes that you are allowed to train in."

This earns some groans, Weiss being the loudest "How can you expect us to fight in those gaudy outfits."

"I find that funny coming from the girl who wants to fight in a dress."

"This is a combat skirt."

Then Ruby zooms over to Weiss "Yeah!" then they do a low five

To be honest not sure what I just witnessed "Regardless, these are to help you adjust to the uniforms that all soul reapers have to wear no matter what your fashion sense is." I then start handing out the uniforms to each of them all adjusted for size. Then they each go in opposite directions, Weiss still grumbling about fashion sense, to get changed while I was left with Yoruichi. "Wonder what their Zanpakuto are going to be like."

She shrugs "Who knows. It is almost impossible to tell until they unlock it."

Then I smile as a devious thought slips into my head "After they do I'm gonna "help" them unlock their Bankai as well."

"I think it would be preferable if you didn't try to break them this time. After all you have lots of time to "help" them so there is no need to rush."

I cover my face with my fan to hide my smile that just keeps growing with all of the devio- I mean good natured "help" I will be giving them. "Come now Yoruichi it's not like I will kill them." She gives me a look that she means business "Ok fine! I won't do anything too extreme." I pout at her ruining my fun then a thought comes to me "Why are so concerned about them? You weren't this way about Ichigo."

She thinks about it for a minute "It's just that in the past three months I have grown fond of these kids." She smiles softly which is truly a strange sight to behold "But don't be mistaken I don't see them any different then I see Ichigo. It's just that we don't have to rush it now so we can take our time and strengthen them properly."

I nod thoughtfully as a small smile appears on my face "I guess you are right I'll be sure not to overdo it. After all it is not like anything crazy is going to happen that they would need it for right now anyways."

* * *

Brendan's POV

A month later

"Why do we have to go here again?" Currently all of us where standing in front of a building that had a sign on top that said Shin'ō Academy inside the Seireitei. I look around the buildings to see people in outfits similar to the uniforms that Kisuke have us, but they were missing the Asauchi that Kisuke gave us to unlock our Shikai, whatever that is. 'He said that all we had to do was pour some of our spirit pressure into it every day until it "spoke" to us then it would be unlocked and become the strongest weapon that we will ever wield, but if what he said is true then why don't these other students have them?'

"To be honest you guys are all stronger than every student here, but in order to get into the thirteen court guard, stealth force, or kido corps you need to graduate from this academy. Also unfortunately there are somethings I just don't know how to teach you so you can learn it here, but with your guys' skills you will probably graduate with in the year."

'Kisuke really believes in us' is what I think, but little did I know that this was all part of some deal he has with the head captain.

The Shinigami weren't too happy that some of their people, even though they were the weakest they have, was beaten up by some random souls. So after seeing our potential Kisuke went with Yoruichi to strike a deal to spare us from being executed. The deal ended up being that if we graduated from the academy and entered into one of the three military branches then we will not be punished for the fighting and it will be written off as a training exercise. So now we are walking through the halls to what I assume is the principal's office.

As we are walking the halls people keep on staring at us and whispering amongst themselves. Yang winks at a group of boys that were staring at her causing all of them to blush and look away. She giggles at their reaction while I just roll my eyes, as we finally arrive in front of the office. We walk in to see an elderly looking man with white hair and a long beard sitting in front of a desk dressed in an outfit like ours, but his is all black and on the desk it reads Kashikoi Kyōshi. "Finally, I have been expecting you for the past two months!"

Kisuke tries to laugh it off "Sorry about that just wanted to make sure these guys are in top shape before I hand them off to you."

The old man is not amused by his explanation, but doesn't question it as he looks each of us over. "They don't look like much." He states like it is fact that we weren't all that strong.

Which looks like it pisses off Weiss because she hates to be underestimated "Excuse me sir, but how can you accurately measure our skills if you haven't even seen us fight yet."

The old man smiles as I think he was waiting for such an opportunity "Well then how about you prove me wrong." He gets up as he grabs his cane and walks to us with a stack of papers in hand "How about a bet. If you can beat the student that you pull from this stack then you will be able to skip a couple of grade levels based on what you know and your skill with it, but if you can't then you will have to leave the school of your own accord" Weiss is about to take one thinking it will be easy, but stops as the man finishes.

We now all look nervously at the stack of papers in his hand and he beams with a smug look on his face. Then Kisuke puts a hand on Weiss's shoulder as he reaches for the stack "How about if my students win you move them to all of the advance courses, but if they lose I come and teach at your school." As he says this he pulls nine pages out at random and starts to handing them out to us.

The old man is baffled by his claim for a moment before he starts to laugh "We have been trying to get you to teach here for years and now that you bring these greenhorns in you actually want to bet on them winning such foolishness."

"No I just have complete faith in them." His completely serious answer throws the old man off as he coughs a little to regain his composer.

He walks over to see who has what paper "Very well the matches will be held tomorrow. You may keep the papers to remember who your opponent is." he then moves to the door and opens it "Now if you will excuse me I have to make the appropriate preparations before then."

Once we all leave the room and have walked down the now empty hallway I turn to Kisuke "HOW CAN YOU JUST MAKE A BET LIKE THAT! WHAT IF WE LOSE YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT!" Everyone else gives him a look that show that they share the same sentiment.

He laughs a little before answering "It is sweet that you guys are concerned, but it should be an easy win for you guys right so there is nothing to worry about."

Pyrrha then voices her concern "But they are more experienced then we are and experience can beat natural talent with no experience." She sounds like she is speaking from experience as she stares down Kisuke.

"Then we just have to give you some experience if you are that concerned about it." With that he leads the way to the training ground that is inside the Seireitei, but on the way there a butterfly lands on his hand as he whispers something to it before it flies away.

* * *

3rd. POV

Once they are there they begin with laps without the training weights. Which only cause the trainees to be suspicious of what Hat and Clogs has planned next. Then just as they finished their laps a man calls out "Kisuke what is it that you want this time. I thought we had settled all of my debts from the human world when I helped you train Chad." The man that now approaches was dress like the principle, but along with the black outfit he also had an arm band on his left arm with some symbols on it. he also had a red bandana that looks like it is covering some tattoos and he has red spikey hair that he is keeping in a ponytail.

Kisuke smiles at the man before hiding it behind his fan "Come on Renji, shouldn't you help a friend in need?" When Renji doesn't respond and just stares at Kisuke he gets the message. "Fine, geez everyone just wants to ruin my fun." He complains as he puts his fan away "I need your help training some people again."

"Listen I don't have time for this I have my own tria-"

Kisuke cuts him off before he gets the chance to finish "It will only be for today. Then perhaps I could give you something to help speed up your training?"

This gets Renji's attention as anything that could help him catch up to Ichigo would be like a god send, but since this is Kisuke that was offering there had to be some awful or humiliating catch "So what is it that you need me to do."

Kisuke smiles as he knows that he has Renji hook, line, and sinker "I need you to spare with my new students to help them gain experience."

Renji looks them over "They don't look like they are at my level. So they would only get hurt."

Weiss is getting very feed up with all of these people underestimating her, but before she can speak her mind Kisuke steps in "Now that is true which is why I want you to hold back."

"And how exactly do you recommend I do that?"

"I want you to spare with them without releasing your Shikai."

Renji thinks about it for a minute "I think I can do that."

"Just think of it as an exercise in control."

"Agh! Fine, but whatever it is that you are going to give me better be worth it." He then starts muttering about being used by people while he gets into position.

Kisuke then claps to get everyone's attention "Ok you guys were worried about fighting people more experienced than you so I called Renji here to give you that experience." Said man then simply nods to the group. "Now who would like to go first."

* * *

The next day in the sparing arena of Shin'ō Academy

Brendan's POV

"Ugh I'm still a little bit sore from the sparing yesterday." Wines Yang as she rotates her arm trying to get some of the kinks out.

"Well what do you expect? Renji is way stronger than us right now, but I do have to agree." I am also a little sore even after we bathed in the hot spring.

"Will it affect how you fight to day?" Blake asked her partner worried for her health.

"Nah. After fighting a guy like that I'm sure that we will all wipe the floor with these rookies." She stops rotating her arm and does a quick fist pump to show that she is raring to go.

I look over to the other side to our opponents and some of them look like they are pretty strong, but then again I haven't fought someone outside of this little group since those guys attack Ruby so who knows how strong they are. Then a pretty big man steps forward "So when are we going start this farce. I have my own training to do if I want any chance at that vacant Captains spot." This guy was different than the other students present as he had a sword like ours on him. He also was pretty tall about six feet with silver hair that he put up in a ponytail that hanged behind him.

The principle stepped out onto the arena "Have patience Mr. Hakumen." He looks around to make sure he has the attention of all present before speaking again "The matches today are to make sure that a group of fresh Rukon district souls are worthy of entering our great school." This earns him some cheers from the spectators. "Now we shall begin the sparing matches." He then pulls out a clip board "The first match will be between Mr. Tsuyo Vs. Ms. Xiao Long." With that the biggest guy in the room stepped forward to meet Yang next to the principle "Here are the rules, there is not to be any lethal blows, no Kido above level 20, and no use of Shikai. Other than that every other technique is allowed."

The big guy laughs "It might be a bit hard not to land a lethal blow against such a tiny girl."

Yang just smiles back "Don't worry I'll try to be gentle with you."

The guy starts grinding his teeth and cracking his knuckles "Bring it blonde."

Her smile just widens as she giggles 'Just like Junior.' she gets into her boxer stance ready for a fight.

Seeing both fighters ready the principle begins to back up till he is a good distance away then raises his hand. Looking again to make sure that the fighters were ready before he drops his hand shouting "Begin!"

* * *

Four minutes later

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Tsuyo as he flies through the crowd and crashes into the wall knocked unconscious leaving an impression on it.

Yang eyes return from red to their usual lilac color as she smirks as she exits her stance and puts her hands on her hips "Let that be a lesson to you about how to treat a lady's hair."

Most of the students and the principle are slack jawed at what they just witness. Never would they have imagined a man who prided himself on his strength was sent flying by a girl that was a great deal smaller than him so easily. Kisuke then starts clapping as he steps forward "Bravo. Bravo. Well done, but next time you might want to not play around with your opponent so much."

She rubs the back of her head "Sorry he just reminded me of someone I knew I just couldn't help it." she then smiles and points to Tsuyo "But what can I say he left quite the impression." Most of the group face palm at her lame pun. "Aw come on I thought it was pretty good."

Me and Jaune both smirk and I just slightly shake my head as the principle slowly steps into the center of the ring and tries to compose himself "N-now let us begin the next match." He clears his throat "Next we will have a match between Mr. Taika Vs. Mr. Lie." Now a guy with fiery red hair that was even brighter than Renji's steps into the ring.

He is one of the few whose jaw didn't drop as he just had a wide grin on his face. "I hope that you are as good and the chick otherwise this isn't going to be much fun."

Ren just sighs as he looks up to the boy lazily "You know 'Arrogance is trying to convince others you're more than who they know you are.' Do you understand that quote?" He says calmly.

The guy is enraged at this comment and walks over to grab one of the training swords. Once he hase one he goes back to his position, but when he sees that Ren hasn't moved to grab one he asks "What you going to use your Asauchi for this fight or is that your arrogance."

Ren makes no move for either his sword or one of the practice ones, but instead shifts into his fighting stance "I am just better at hand to hand combat than I am with a sword. So I am going to be coming at you with all I got and besides I know that there are people stronger than me." He looks slightly back at our group before he turns back facing his opponent with a kind of fire in his eyes, which is uncharacteristic for him "However, I will not be the one left behind today."

Seeing as they are finally ready the principle raises his hand once more to begin the match. Once he begins the match Ren rushes forward surprising all of us because in all of the sparing matches we've had he never just rushed straight into the fight. Taika quickly raises his sword to defend, but just gets pushed back as Ren palm thrusts into it. Recovering quickly, he tries to strike at Ren, but it back fires as Ren brings his elbow and knee down on the wooden sword so hard that it snaps right where he hit it. Completely taken back by such a skill Taika doesn't see Ren quickly move in range for a swift kick underneath his chin causing him to fly into the air and as he comes down he flips from the momentum and lands with a loud crack as his head makes contact with the pavement. Now he lays there motionless as the principle rushes to his aid, but when he checks to see if he is still alive, and he heaves a sigh a relief that he finds the boy to only be unconscious. "The winner for this match is Mr. Lie."

The room is left speechless at his display of skill and power, even his friends, but Ren simply brings his hands together and bows to his almost near death opponent. The only one that wasn't left speechless was Nora who was cheering for her boyfriend "Yeah you go Renny. You showed that guy not to mess with us. Way to represent."

As he makes his way back to the rest of us Kisuke begins clapping "Now while I did say for Ms. Xiao Long to not play around with her opponent I didn't actually mean for you to go and nearly kill the poor boy."

"My apologies. It is just that I know that everyone is going to beat their opponent and I just didn't want to be the only one to lose, so I went all out to be sure I won." he says with his head down.

Then Nora comes over and puts him in a headlock "Don't worry about it Renny, but you know you should have broke his legs."

"Nora just because you fight with someone doesn't mean they should have their legs broken." Ren says, but is muffled from Nora's headlock

Once the principle sends Taika to the infirmary to get healed he moves toward the center of the ring once again while think about the last two matches 'How is it they are so strong! It doesn't seem possible!' he just tries to shake it off still pretty confident that his students will be able to win the other matches.

* * *

Half an hour later

'How! This is impossible!' mentally screams the principle as the eighth match comes to a close with yet another victory for my friends.

Everyone else in the group has gone but me. Each easily defeating their opponent, but in a less flashy way than Yang and less brutal then Ren. Well except Nora who actually managed to break his legs as she beat the guy to a bloody pulp. "Man I really didn't want to be last." I wine while Ruby just elbows me in the ribs.

"Come on they were just saving the best for last." She says with her usual bright smile

I laugh as I make my way down to the arena and see that the principle was deep in thought about something "Ready for my match Mr. Kyōshi."

He then snaps out of whatever thoughts he was having and looks at the clip board with a blank look on his face and speaks with a monotone voice "The next match is Mr. Shimata Vs. Mr. McCarthy." For a few seconds there is a pause and when no one shows up the principle tries to find his student "Mr. Nsenka Shimata are you here?"

Then a random student speaks up "I think he is sick again and went to the nurse's office."

The principle just sighed "That kid needs to find a way to improve his health." He turns to me "Sorry, but I am afraid that your opponent will not be able to make it today, but if you are fine with it we could get you a different one."

I shrug "Sure it's fine by me."

The principle turns to the crowd of students "So who would like to fight Mr. McCarthy."

No moves for a second until a voice sounds out among them "What are you all so scared for!" Then the only guy with an Asauchi from earlier is about to get into the arena. "I'll take him on."

The principle smiles at this once again having hope of one of his students beating Kisuke's because of all the students present this one was by far the strongest overall. "Do have any objections to this."

Thinking that it didn't matter who my opponent is I shrug "Sure, should be fun." I smile at my opponent and bow to him.

He draws his sword with a big smile "You're right it should be fun for me."

'Great! Are all the students her this arrogant or do they really underestimate us that much.' I think as I also draw my sword with my right hand and get into my fighting stance.

Hakumen gets into his own stance "So can you actually use that or do you have it just for decoration like you friends."

"How about you come and find out." I really don't like it when people insult my friends and this guy just rubs me the wrong way.

The principle sees us both ready to start even if he doesn't begin the fight. So he raises his hand like in all the other matches "Begin!"

* * *

 **There done now just a little bit more and we can start getting to some of the good stuff. like putting everyone's Zanpakuto into the mix.**

 **The thing is though is that i can't come up with good filler to fill in the space between plot points so i decided that i wanted to ask you guys what you want to see and if you have any ideas please PM me and i will do what i can to write it.**

 **Also i forgot about the invasion arc and now will consider putting it in but think that most likely it will just be something that happens without the groups involve ment or it would just be some tiny thing. not sure we shall see**

 **Still taking OC suggestions and also need help with a few Zanpakuto. need help only with Blake and Pyrrha names, chants, and ability ideas everyone else i got down i think.**

 **Anyways thank you for reading and suggestions and hope you guys stick around for awesomeness down the line.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here we go another chapter hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Path to Power

Four minutes later, Shino Academy sparing arena

Brendan's POV

Our blades clashed back and forth as I test the waters with my opponent 'Man I'm still not used to fighting with a sword.' Is the thought that crosses my mind because while I have been training hard with my sword it is clear that this guy has been doing it for much longer and focusing solely on his swordsmanship.

Our blades clash again and some space is put between us as a small smile creeps onto Hakumen's face "I will admit it you aren't half bad with the sword and if your opponent have been anyone else then you probably would have won easily. However, your stance is still too sloppy and you will never be able to beat me like that." He pulls his sword so that it is by his head getting ready to charge at me once more.

I also smile "If you think that this will end with your victory you got another thing coming." I say as I bring my sword to my side also ready to charge as I think 'I talk a big game, but I really am still not used to fighting with a sword. Still this will provide good practice and if push comes to shove I can always go for pure hand to hand to get the edge.' I pause for a second realizing what I just thought 'I think Yang is having a bad influence on me.'

In that moment Hakumen sees this as an opportunity and charges hoping to get a hit in. I snap out of it in time to bring up my blade to meet his own, but he takes advantage of my haste and forces my sword to move away to create an opening that he exploits slashing my arm as I jump back a few times to put distance between us again. He doesn't press his attack instead he stands there looking at me "If you give up now no one would think badly of you."

I take this pause to examine the wound he just gave me and I begin to chuckle "Looks like I have been the one underestimating my opponent this time." I mutter to myself then I look up at him "Why would I give up. This is just getting interesting." I grin at Hakumen and get into a lower stance as I take the sword into my right hand and have my left hand in front of me ready to charge once again.

He brings his sword up like before ready to charge "You are a fool." He says as he quickly moves toward me.

I breathe deeply and right before he is about to strike I use Shunpo and seem to vanish from his vision. While I have not completely mastered how to use it I can manage short bursts to cover short distances quickly, but Ruby is progressing much faster in this technique then everyone else. Still this little boost is all I need as I appear behind him while his blade is still above his head and swing to cut his backing thinking that this strike will end it. What I wasn't expecting was a clang from our blades connecting as he blocked me by moving his sword down. I jump back again putting space between us my face not hiding the shock I felt "How did you know to block there!?"

He looks at me the smile he had gone "Do you think that you are the only one who has learned about the advanced techniques." To prove his point he uses a Shunpo of his own to appear right in front of me and tries to strike, but I manage to bring my sword up to block and this time I try to use the momentum from his own swing to create an opening. However, he blocks my attack and we try a few more times to strike at each other before we both back off our efforts fruitless. Hakumen clicks his teeth "If I was allowed to release my Shikai then I would be able to take you down easily. This is just a waste of my time."

Me and the rest of my group, including Urahara, are shocked to hear this while the principle just smiles at his student's achievement "What!? How did you unlock it!?"

"That's simple because I am a true Shinigami not some kid pretending to be one."

Before I can retort the principle steps forward again "One moment." I look where he has just come from and see Urahara standing there with his fan hiding his face. This sends a chill down my spine about what he has planned now, but before I can question it the principle smiles as he announces "There has been an agreement between me and Mr. Kisuke Urahara." He pauses before he turns to Hakumen "I am going to authorize the release of your Shikai and kido up to level 50."

He then starts to move back to where Urahara is while I am still shocked by what is going to happen, but I snap out of it before the battle resumes "One moment please. Can I please talk to Mr. Urahara for a sec. before we begin again?" I say more calmly than I thought I would have been capable of.

The principle thinks about it for a moment then nods "Very well, but please keep it brief."

I nod as I move to stand next to "What is that you needed to talk to me about?" Urahara asks me

I laugh a little "What do we need to talk about? I don't know how about the fact that you are going to get me killed!" I whisper harshly trying really hard to not let my frustration show.

"Whatever do you mean?"

I can't take much more as I grab him and start to shake him "What do you mean what do I mean!" I shout, but after I noticed the looks other people are giving us I stop and start whispering again "Why would you agree to that!? We both know that I am not able release my Shikai!? So if he releases his I will have no chance of beating him!"

He places his hand on my shoulder "It is alright I have complete faith in you." He then spins me and shoves me back toward the center of the arena. I stumble a little bit as I make my way back to the center and hear him call out to me one last time "Just remember that we are all counting on you."

I look back at him angrily thinking 'If I get through this I am going to have to pay him back for this.' Then I turn and walk back to my opponent to face him and get into a stance that I use for mostly evasion.

Then he positions his sword behind his back and starts what I think is the chant to release his Shikai "I am the white void. I hold cold steel. It is the just sword. With blade in hand I shall reap the sins of this world, and cleanse it in the fires of destruction." As he says this last part he slashes the air in front of him and I can clearly feel the increase in his spiritual pressure "Now let us strike Kemono sureiyā (beast slayer)!" then there is a short burst of light from his blade. Once it fades it reveals a longer sword that doesn't come to a point, but instead is flat at the tip. There are also seven bright red symbols along the side of the blade. The guard is smaller almost non-existent and the handle is longer now too with the lower end of it forming a decorative gem that also has a red symbol on it. As he pulls it into position next to his head he speaks to me "If you hold still I will make sure that it will be over quickly and you will be able to recover."

I laugh nervously "Sorry, but even against these odds I have no intention of giving up."

"Very well." He then shifts his legs getting ready to charge.

The principle smiles as he is about to begin the match again 'The fool! Urahara your student will lose and then we will have you teach our finest students and you will be under my command!' he thinks as he raises his hand "Ready! Begin!"

Hakumen dashes at me and tries to bring his sword down on me, but I dodge to the right and good thing I didn't try to block it as the ground where he striked was cut very cleanly and his blade comes out easily. 'If I get hit with that head on I'm done for!' I think as I try to come up with a strategy to go against such overwhelming power. 'Ok just have to avoid the sword at all cost and counter as often as I can.' I get ready for his next strike to come and he goes for another downward swing that I dodge, but this time I go to stab his arm hoping to weaken his swordsmanship. However, it seems that he was expecting this as he moves his arm out of the way grabs my arm and kicks me in the gut with enough force that it sends me flying through one of the few windows and out into the courtyard.

The principle smiles as he is about to call the match, but Hakumen stops him "Please allow the fight to continue."

Seeing as his student is easily moping the floor with me he nods "Very well, but if he is not able to continue then I will have to call the match." Hakumen nods acknowledging the condition and uses Shunpo to chase after me.

* * *

I am surrounded be glass and bits of wood as I am on my hands and knees gasping for air thanking whatever God there may be that I'm not coughing up blood. I then hear someone Shunpo just a few meters from me and I look up to see Hakumen. I try thinking up a new strategy as I slowly get up 'Ok mental note his kicks and probably his punches should also be avoided.' I am almost completely on my feet as I finish coming up with a few attack plans. Once I catch my breath I get into my stance as I have my left hand in front of me and my right hand with my sword in reverse getting ready to begin my attack. The rest of the people from the arena now file into the court yard to continue watching and others have joined as well that were passing by.

As my group moves to the front they see me alright enough to fight and Ruby starts cheering "Yeah you get him! Go all out and show him whose boss!" the rest of the group follows suite calling out words of encouragement.

I look over and smile at the encouragement more confident in my plan. Then Hakumen speaks up "Are you done flirting so we can finish this."

I blush slightly "I'm not flirting! It's called having friends you should try it some time, but you are right we should finish this." Then I use Shunpo to get in close as I slam my hands on the ground "Bakudo number 21: Sekienton." then a cloud of red smoke engulfs us as I jump a few steps back and begin the next spell as I raise my left hand out to the side my index and middle finger extended "Bakudo number 9: Hōrin." As a yellow beam of energy comes out of my fingers I swing my arm having it move across the battlefield making sure that it will make contact.

Then the smoke clears revealing that I have captured Hakumen "Do you really think that you have the skill to keep me contained."

I smile "Hado number 11: Tsuzuri Raiden." As electricity crackles on my sword I make contact with the yellow energy that connects us and the electricity travels quickly toward him never seeing it done like this before it was truly unexpected and it almost reached him, but he snaps out of it and cuts the connection with his sword. However, he struggles to break the bindings that are wrapped around him so I try a different spell. So hold out my left hand palm facing him using the hilt of my sword to steady the aim and start chanting "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings," he then breaks free of his binding as I continue. "Ye who bears the name of Man!" He recognizes the chant and charges me "Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." I finish the chant, but before I can fire it he tries to bring his sword down on me again. Acting quickly, I don't break off the spell and use Shunpo to dodge and move just to his right about few feet and shout "Hado number 33: Sōkatsui!" blue fire erupts from my hand heading right for Hakumen. When it hits a dust cloud get kicked up and I can't see the result of my handy work, but I start breathing heavy as this was the first time I launched so many spells all at once and my arms feel like lead weights. I smile thinking I have won, but when the dust clears I instead see a symbol like one from his sword and my smile is replaced by shock as the symbol shatters and two of the symbols on his sword lose their color.

He chuckles a little bit "I have to admit you have been taught well and can use those kido in very interesting ways."

"How were you able to block that!?" I shout as exhaustion is trying to claim my body, but I manage to raise my sword in hopes of defending myself.

He smiles confidently "It's one of the special abilities of my Zanpukto." He shows the flat of his blade and the symbols and one of the symbols that lost its color seem to be regaining its color slowly "By using up a number of the symbols I can activate one of its skills." He brings up his blade ready to strike "Shall I show you another one." His blade then takes on a reddish hue and one of the symbols darkens. He uses Shunpo and gets in close I bring my sword hoping to block and redirect his attack, but to no avail as his sword just forces mine up as he makes a cut right into me.

"BRENDAN!" Ruby screams as I am knocked back and fall to the ground blood spilling from my chest. I lay there for a second before trying to get back to my feet, but only making it to my knees and I have to use my sword as support or I would have fallen back down to the ground. My vision is hazy so I don't see Ruby struggling to get to me as she is being held back by Yang and Jaune "What are you doing!? We have to help him!"

Jaune tries to reason with her "Calm down if you go out there now the match will be forfeit."

Yang tries to reassure her "He is right and besides he was able to take one of my punches head on and could get up so I'm sure he is just catching his breath." This calms her down a bit and she stops struggling to get to me, but tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

I stay still panting hard 'I'm not going to be able to beat him like this. I need to have a Shikai of my own in order to at least have a chance.' I look at my own sword before I place my head against the hilt and speak softly "Please I don't know if you can hear me, but please lend me some of your power. I can't lose here. I won't be left behind. So please just give me a hand here."

As my eyes slowly begin to close I hear something I wasn't expecting an answer **"Very well I will lend you some of my power."**

* * *

I open my eyes suddenly at the answer and look around finding myself in a completely different location and, while it seems familiar, I just can't place where I've seen it before. It looks like I'm in some kind of dojo and I stand up to try to get a bearing of my surroundings, so I move to take a look outside. Outside it looks like there is a huge wall that surrounds this place that appears to be some sort of mansion with this dojo at the center. I step outside into what looks like it is some kind of garden and look around finally realizing where this place reminds me of. "This place looks like the mansion that I first started training at back when I was alive." I am in awe at how similar it all seems "But how did I get here? Last thing I remember I was fighting Hakumen and he…" I trail off as I look down, but find that I have no cut "Where am I? What is this place?"

" **You are in your spirit world silly."** I look up to see a person sitting on the edge of the roof of the dojo. The person has a long black coat that covers most of their body that has a hood that covers their face. The only parts that are visible are their hands, bare feet and eyes. This person's skin color from what I can tell from their hands and feet are a bit tanned, and their eyes are a bright blue. **"Honestly did Mr. Urahara not tell you anything about what would happen when you come face to face with me."** The person sighs as they jump down from their perch the coat lifting up revealing that they are wearing shorts that go past the knees and lands softly on to the grass. The person only stands about four feet tall and appears to be a kid, probably around the same age as Sena, but their voice is strange I can't tell if it is a boy or a girl **"Sure he can teach you some fancy techniques and lets me come into being, but he forgot to mention some important details."** The kid shakes their head from side to side, well if the movement of their hood was anything to go by, and raises their hands to shrug **"But what are you gonna do."**

"Wait so who are you and you say this is my spirit world, but what does that mean?" I question the kid.

" **Ok so first we are in your soul that is what your spirit world is."** The kid points at my chest. Then points at theirs **"And you should know who I am."** Then holds their hands behind their back and rocks back and forth on the balls of their feet.

"Is this supposed to be a game?"

" **Well kind of. I can't speak my name until you say it."**

I scratch my head trying to think "Well do I at least get a hint or something."

The kid thinks about it for a minute then nods to them self apparently coming to a decision **"I don't see why not follow me."** Then the kid turns back to the dojo and heads back in.

I follow while thinking about this situation 'Well this is weird, but if what the kid says is true then why is he, or she, in here. I mean I asked my sword for help then I heard a voice then…' I slap myself in the head "Of course you are my Zanpakuto! I feel so stupid not seeing it sooner!"

The kid giggles a bit as we stand in the center of the dojo **"About time you figured it out."** Now standing in the center the kid spreads out their arms **"You said you wanted a hint right. So here it is, my name is here inside this building somewhere, say it and I will be able to give you a hand in battle."**

I look around and see many things that have words written on it and anyone of them could be the name I'm looking for. I scratch my head in frustration as I don't know which one it could be. I look at all of the different words but nothing sticks out to me "How am supposed to know your name if there are so many to choose from."

The kid walks over and places a hand on my shoulder **"Just pick the first thing that comes to mind."**

I walk over to a poster that has a saying on it and read it out loud "'We avoid the things that we're afraid of because we think there will be dire consequences if we confront them. But the truly dire consequences in our lives come from avoiding things that we need to learn about or discover.' Shakti Gawain, The Path of Transformation. This was the quote my first teacher had up to remind us that no matter what we face we need to face it head on because it is those things that will transform us into the people we are supposed to be." Then a word comes into my mind and I realize what it is and look over to the kid "Wait is that what your name is?"

The kid shakes their head up and down and holds up both hands making the victory sign **"Congratulations on figuring it out."** then a door opens up behind me and I turn around to look into it. All I see is a bright light and then a push from behind that makes me stumble into the light **"Now let's go beat that guy together!"** is all I hear as I am enveloped in the light.

* * *

Back at the courtyard

The principle is staring at me I haven't moved from the same position for a few minutes and he sighs "Looks like I am going to have to call it after all." he mutters and looks at Urahara "It looks like your student loses this one."

Urahara smiles and pulls out his fan to hide it "I wouldn't be so sure yet."

The principle is about to question it, but is cut off when Ruby shouts out in glee "He is getting up!" the principle turns around and true enough I am slowly raising to my feet breathing heavy and the bleeding in my chest has slowed down a good degree.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but someone just had to play a game." I say raising my sword.

Hakumen speaks "What are you talking about?"

I relax my stance "What you think you are the only one that can ask for help from other sources." I slightly move my sword from left to right.

He becomes wide eyed "Impossible! Are you telling me that you just now unlocked your Shikai!"

I smile "How about I just show you and erase all doubt." I take a deep breath and position my sword pointing upward and look straight ahead "Change to become stronger: Haken!" my sword becomes enveloped in black flames that expand along the blade and it grows until it looks like it is about to go out of control before it dissipates revealing an enormous broadsword. From tip to handle it is about five feet long with a single edged large blade approximately one foot wide. The blade is a lighter color on the bladed edge while the rest of the blade is black and the handguard appears to be bolted or riveted into place. There are two holes near the handguard and the handguard has red swirls that look like flames. I do a couple of test swings and my smile widens "Now it is about time we fight on equal terms." And point my sword toward Hakumen ready to begin the battle with renewed vigor.

* * *

 **Whew all done. This one came to me a lot easier than other I think because my writing spirit was reignited from hearing the news about RWBY.**

 **Oh man I can't wait till October 22** **nd what about you guys! I really hope I can finish the parts of my stories that I want to finish before it is released.**

 **Oh yeah so I should mention this before someone complains about why he can do what he can do. So he can use Kido well because look at who his teacher is. Also I am aware that normally it takes a really long time for an Asauchi to unlock, but again look at who his teacher is. I mean Ichigo was able to achieve Bankai in a very short amount of time after unlocking his Shikai thanks to Kisuke so it can stand to reason that he could speed along the process for the group.**

 **Next is that I won't deny any similarities between anything I write and what already exists because that is just the way it is.**

 **Finally I still would like some input about OCs and about the Zanpakuto for the group.**

 **There that is all that I want to be say at the moment hope you guys liked it and hope you like what I planned for the future and let me know what you guys think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello guys here is a new chapter for you, but before you start there is a bit of a typo on my part in the story. Haken is actually be Henkan, but more on that latter so read the bottom and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Unknown Powers

Still in the court yard

Brendan's POV

I get ready to charge at Hakumen "I hope you are ready cause here I come!"

I rush forward ready to swing and he goes to block it thinking that it wouldn't have that much more power. A look of surprise quickly forms on his face as the amount of force he put into the block was nowhere near enough as my attack makes him skid a few feet away. 'What kind of power was that!?' he thinks as I ready a charge again and a smile creeps onto my face. He gets serious look on his face as he gets ready to meet me head on 'Guess I can't hold back any more.' We charge at each other and when we connect a small blast of our spirit pressure explodes all around us and into the crowd causing almost everyone instinctively raises their arms.

The only ones that weren't effected was Urahara and Principle Kyōshi. Urahara whistles and puts a hand on his hat so that it doesn't fly away from the amount of pressure we were putting out "Man for his first release this is quite some power he is wielding." He comments casually while the Principle was slightly slack jawed as he couldn't believe that someone who has just unlocked their Shikai could wield this much power.

As we both break away from the clash I use Shunpo to try to rush him, but Hakumen also uses Shunpo and we clash again. We do this a couple of times always appearing just to have our swords block each other then disappear as we move around the makeshift arena formed by the crowd. Many of the crowd couldn't even follow our battle at this point, but we couldn't keep it up and when we collide again the force sends us both skidding away. We are both panting a bit as he looks at his sword to see that all of the symbols have been recharged and a faint smile creeps onto his face "Let's see how you like this!" he raises his sword and shouts "Esuwa (secondary wave)!" and brings his sword down and a wave of energy comes flying at me.

I have just enough time to barely move out of the way and the blast went straight toward some students, but they manage to get out of the way fast enough before any of them got hurt. We quickly resume the match as I charge forward and I start making swings at him 'This is awesome! This sword is way lighter than it looks like it should and I can swing it around with ease without having to struggle.' I think as I swing and spin the blade to block and counterattack. However, the wound on my chest is starting to really affect me as I can clearly see that either he is getting faster or I'm getting slower and my money is on the later.

I jump up to dodge and spin to try to do a vertical slash, but I am too slow and he easily dodges it. My blade sinks into the ground and he takes advantage of the opportunity to take a swing at me. I pull myself down to avoid being sliced in two and my sword only slightly starts coming out of the ground, but I don't notice and I try to use it to spin and aim a kick that he blocks with his other arm. The force sends him skidding and my sword gets pulled out the rest of the way, but I wasn't prepared for that and fall onto my back. Hakumen quickly recovers and comes at me, but I roll to the side to get away and get to my feet as he readies himself to charge again. He doesn't charge yet because we both take a moment to try and catch our breath and I look down at the blood slowly flowing out of my chest 'Damn it! With this wound I won't be able to continue much longer and I'm starting to slow down.' I grip my sword a bit harder as I mumble "I have to try to go faster or I stand no chance at winning."

" **If that is all then I can show you just this once without having to prove yourself."**

I am genuinely surprised that I can hear Henkan's voice right now, but I quickly hide it to not appear to be open and continue mumbling "What are you talking about?" I ask while carefully keeping an eye on Hakumen.

" **It is my special property, I can change my form and give you a boost in certain aspects."**

With that I smile "Well then get to it."

Hakumen is giving me a questioning look, but charges at me and that snaps my attention back to him and as we clash Henkan keeps speaking **"It's not that simple normally I wouldn't be telling you this, but given the situation I am going to make an exception."** Then once we are a good distance apart Henkan continues **"You have to channel you spirit energy into me and say Sōga while focusing on my flames."**

I start to channel my energy, but before I can say it Hakumen shouts "Esuwa!" again as another wave of energy is sent my way. I jump to the side to dodge and then he charges at me trying to deal a heavy blow. We both try to get a hit in and unfortunately he achieves just that and carves out a gash in my side. I jump away to avoid further damage and he doesn't give chase. "Why?" I look up at him with a look telling him to elaborate "Why don't you just give up? I have clearly shown that I am better than you and yet you stand trying pointlessly to fight."

I snicker "It is only pointless if I don't win." I feel like I have channeled enough spirit energy and focus on Henkan before I shout "Sōga!" (claws and fangs) black flames erupt from the handle and rapidly engulf my sword, but then it shrinks just as fast. Then the flames engulf my body and I shout out in surprise, but Hakumen thinks that it is in pain and smirks believing that I have lost control of my weapon. His smirk doesn't last as the flames then start to move and become concentrated around my arms and legs. Then they dissipate revealing Henkan had transformed into a pair of gauntlets and greaves. The gauntlets are a gray steel like color with what looks like etched in black flames that flow to the hands, that are clawed, from the elbows where the armor protrudes a bit. The greaves were of a similar design except that at the heel of the boot it had seriated edges going up the back an inch. I flex my hands a bit as I inspect my weapons new form and smile as I hop a bit as now it almost feels like I am weightless. I stop bouncing as I look at Hakumen "Ok here I come!" I shout as I run at him with speed that takes him by surprise and I plant my fist right into his face that sends him flying back almost into the crowd. I look at my handy work and smile as I hop in place a few times again as this power just feels incredible.

Hakumen get up and wipes the blood from his mouth "You may be faster but your attacks have gotten weaker." He positions his sword to attack me "You won't be able to beat me with such pitiful attacks." He calmly states as he tries to rush me.

As he comes at me I can't help but smile as it now seems to me that he is moving slowly as he tries to slash me. I easily side step his attack and quickly give him a jab to the face that forces him to take a step back. When he recovers I say "I'm sorry is that too weak for you." I smirk at him as he tries to use Shunpo to try a horizontal slash and at first it looks like he is gonna hit me, but I use Shunpo and appear behind him in midair and give him a solid kick to the side of his head. He gets knocked a few feet away and as he starts to get up I rush him hoping to get another hit in before he can recover. I make a swing at him, but he manages to block it with his sword. As we struggle for a second before I let his sword press forward which makes him stumble and I go to pierce him with my clawed hand, but he barely manages to dodge a direct hit and I am only able to cut his shoulder.

Hakumen jumps back while griping his shoulder while I smile knowing that I caused him some damage. I hop in place a bit again "You seem to be able to keep up with this speed. So how about I kick it up another notch." I taunt as I do just that. I rush at him and he brings his sword up to block, but I go around it and get him right in his gut that sends him through the crowd. He skids on the ground before he flips up right, but I don't give him a moments rest and press my assault. As he rights himself he sees me coming and puts up his special shield right where I was about to hit, but I vanish and reappear next to him as my fist connects with his face. As he goes flying again into the side of the building we were in I smile, but it is weak as I can feel the blood lose starting to get to me 'Looks like I don't have much left.' I clench my fist 'I think I only got one good strike left.'

So I ready myself and just as he pulls himself out of the wall I make my move and rush at him. He slashes at me as I get close I stop for half a second so that he misses me and then I move in with my hands fully extended right in front of him. Just as he is about to strike again I close both my hands and strike with my right fist and shift my stance and even though my strength went down this strike is supposed to allow me to put the energy from my whole body into it. As a result, the strike I give him may have been weaker than it normally would, but it still had more force than any other strike I gave him before and it sends him the rest of the way through the wall.

I just stand there in front of the hole I made panting heavily as the Principle runs through to check on what happened to his student. He runs in to find Hakumen lying in the middle of the arena unconscious gripping his sword that has been resealed. As he breathes a sigh of relief that once again his student is still alive after receiving an immense blow like that. Walking back outside he finds that most of the people have gathered to watch the last fight are waiting for his final verdict or if the fight was to continue. He looks to me and while I am ready to continue I seriously doubt I would be able to put up much more of a fight. He frowns "The winner is Mr. McCarthy." He says in defeat as the crowd erupts in cheers and I relax a bit causing Henkan to be resealed and exhaustion almost takes me right then and there.

My friends rush up to me and right as I am about to fall I am caught by Jaune and Ruby "Thanks guys." I say with a big smile on my face at my victory. The crowd now seeing the battle is over decides to disperse and go back to what they were doing before the fights started having their fill of entertainment.

"No problem man. You fought very hard." Jaune says and then gestures to my chest "To be honest I'm not too sure how you were still able to go on after that wound."

"Honestly I'm not too sure myself." I say as I laugh nervously. I see Ruby eyeing my wound with concerned so I lift the arm she is under and place my hand on top of her head "I'm fine so don't worry about it." she nods a bit before she looks down so I don't see her blush. Of course Yang almost can't resist the urge to tease her sister about it right then and there, but decided that to wait till later and let us enjoy this moment.

Then Urahara approaches us clapping "Well done. Good show. I knew that you were on the verge of release of your zanpakuto. And of course you were only able to achieve it so early because of me." He smiles smugly.

I lift both my arms to stand on my own and walk up to Urahara with a smile on my face "Yeah your right I was able to do that because you helped us." once we are close enough I look right into his eyes and when he is least expecting it I punch him right in the gut "BUT YOU SHOULDN'T PUT YOUR STUDENTS IN SUCH DIRE STRIAGHTS!" I shout as I step back my smile replaced with a scowl "As a teacher should value our safety." Then I remember something Henka said "Also why didn't you say that when our weapons would talk to us you meant literally." I sigh "Honestly if you are trying to train us to be Shinigami… you… are… doing." I can't finish my rant as I pass out on the spot and start falling forward only to be caught by Urahara.

"Geez kid you shouldn't have pushed yourself so far." He mutters as the rest of the group rushes to see what is wrong, but he raises this hand and they all stop "He is gonna be fine he just used his Shikai to much and is now completely exhausted, but he will be fine if he rests." Then rubs the back of his head and laughs "Though for how long I'm not sure." At this everyone gives him a look that easily shows that they are seriously questioning if their teacher really knows what it is he is doing.

* * *

Ren's POV

It has been about a week since Brendan fell unconscious and apparently it is a result of over use of his Shikai before he could fully control it or so says our teacher. Though I think that we are all starting to question if he really knows what he is doing. Still we have been going to the academy for some time and compared to that teachers hellish training this doesn't really feel like much. However, we have been learning new things that he has yet to teach us. for one thing we started learning something called Kaido [healing hands] that lets us use our spirit energy to heal the wounds of others. Jaune seems to be really excelling with this technique and, while it is not a fighting technique that I'm sure he was hoping for, I'm glad to see our leader finally finding something he is good at. Also we are learning a few other Hado and Bakudo techniques as well, and like before I have to help Nora study them because she just can't seem to handle it on her own. Which is what we are supposed to be doing right now in the library, but Nora fell asleep on me before we could get too deep into it.

Though seeing her sleep comfortably like this isn't so bad, but sometimes I really think that she would be a bit more productive in her studies and save all of this napping for later. Not wanting to let this time go to waste I pull out my Asauchi to pour more of my spirit energy into it. As I sit there eyes closed focusing my spirit energy as much as I can to direct it into the sword my mind drifts back to the fight. Back then when Brendan unleashed his Zanpakuto Nora looked at him with eyes that scream that she thought it was so cool. Needless to say I was jealous of that, not that I would ever admit it, but Nora was my girlfriend and I have loved her for a really long time. So I guess a part of me just wanted her to look at me with those kind of eyes I just wanted her to think I am cool and to have the power to protect her. I open my eyes thinking that I am not able to focus with such thoughts running through my head only to find that I'm no longer siting in the library.

Instead I'm inside what looks like a very old style Minstral house that I have read about in books. I'm also sitting on the floor that are made out of a very strange type of wood that I don't remember ever seeing before, but reminds me of some of the flooring back in the Seireitei. I look around the room and see that it is decorated very strangely with various paintings and sculptures depicting dragons and flowers mostly. As I look around I hear a cough come from the opposite side of the room. I am surprised by it as I didn't even notice anyone else in the room and the person I find looks to be a young boy, that is probably around thirteen. He is dressed in a kimono with a design of dragons rising and falling through clouds and strangely it almost seems like some of them are moving. He also has green eyes and pink hair that is tied into a ponytail kind of similar to mine and horns growing out of his head that make me think he is a deer Faunus. That is until I see a tail flick behind him that looks very similar to the dragons all around. "You know it is not that polite to stare." He says in a soft voice.

I snap out of it "Sorry."

Then there is a long silence before he speaks again after he sighs "I know that my owner is supposed to be the quite one but this is a bit ridiculous."

He takes me by surprise "Sorry usually Nora does enough for both of us." I bow slightly to him "I'm Lie Ren."

He also bows "Yes I know who you are and it is good to finally talk to you."

I am confused by this "You know me? And also where are we?"

He raises one of his eyebrows "Why wouldn't I? I am your Zanpakuto spirit after all and to answer your other question we are in your soul." He says calmly as he reaches behind him and pulls out a small tea set "Would you like some tea?"

I nod a bit surprised that it seemed he was able to pull that out of nowhere and take a seat across from him "Yes thank you." As he goes about mixing the tea I realize something "So this is what Brendan meant by our Zanpakuto literally speaking to us." He nods as he breathes fire under the pot to warm up the tea because apparently he can do that "Then are we going to play a game like his wanted too?"

He sighs as he lets the tea simmer for a bit "No this is not a game. For it will decide whether or not I will be able to lend you my power." He pours the tea into two cups and sets the pot aside "You see I cannot tell you my name as it is supposed to be something that you already know." He explains as he carefully slides a cup toward Ren.

Ren picks up the cup and takes a sip and finds that it is a bit strong for his taste "You say that, but I'm still not sure what it is."

The Zanpakuto also takes a sip before speaking again "Well I'm afraid that is how this works, but I do wish that it was easier." He sets the cup down and looks at me "However, I can tell you that the help with the answer that I can give you is somewhere in this palace."

"Palace?" I ask and he gestures to the window before going back to sipping his tea. I make my way over to the window and what I see is incredibly shocking. We are actually on top of a huge building that I think is almost taller than Beacon tower. Around the base of the building there appears to be a kind of pond, but I'm not too sure what could be in it and just beyond the pond are walls that separate it from what looks like a city. Finally, off in the distance I can faintly make out another building that seems to rival this one in size. As I gaze out I am awed that I have something like this inside my soul "How am I supposed to find a single word in a place this huge?"

He shrugs "This is not my journey to take, but I have faith that you will be able to do it." he says as he takes another sip of his tea.

As I look around I don't see any words in the room so I make my way to the stair case that is off in the corner and head down stairs. Once I am down I find that every floor below that one is built like a maze and if I wasn't careful I would be lost for who knows how long. Somehow after a long while of just walking around I find myself in what looks like a throne room with dragons swirling all around the edge of the room and the ceiling is painted as if there are storm clouds with rays of light shining through. I am lost in the beauty of it until I hear footsteps start approaching from behind that makes me spin around only to find my Zanpakuto walking into the room "What do you think?" he questions as he walks toward the throne "To me this is the most beautiful place in the whole palace."

I nod in agreement as we make our way to the throne he reaches it before me and takes the seat "So have you figured out what to call me yet?"

I shake my head "No, I have not found your name yet."

He nods in understanding because of the vastness of the palace before he looks up "You know that mural is probably my favorite part. It makes me think of how during a storm light will peak through the clouds as if telling the people below that while things are bad now once the storm ends things can be better." He then looks over to me "You would know that more than anyone else."

Then as I stand there looking at him I realize that this room is the key I was looking for the whole time "Your name is Arashi no Koutei (Storm Emperor)." As the words leave my mouth wind floods the palace and two miniature tornados form around my hands. When they dissipate I have a weapon similar to the ones I had back in Remnant except these didn't have clips and are more smoothly curved.

I look up to see him smiling at me "Now I will be able to help you in your fights. So please call on me when you need me." As he finishes the room starts to fade, but before it fades completely he adds "Also if you just want to talk I wouldn't mind."

As it finishes fading I open my eyes and as if it was all a dream I am back in the real world. I look around and only about an hour has passed with Nora still sleeping peacefully muttering something about pancakes as usual, but for a few moments my sword faintly glows and I smile 'Looks like I finally have the power to finally protect you.' I then lean against Nora for a moment before I sit back up and start studying again. After all someone is gonna have to teach this to Nora later.

* * *

 **There you go guys probably the last one for a while as school is starting back up and won't have much free time to write, but here are some things i would like to say.**

 **First before I forget thank you Rmmer Dall for helping me with the names of everyone's Zanpakutos and the names themselves can be credited to him.**

 **Second about the Haken name thing, that was a typo that i never noticed sorry about that and i will be using Henkan from now on. Oh also forgot to add that the translation for it is transformation**

 **Third I would like to know what you guys think of Ren getting his Zanpakuto and if you want to see the rest of the group get theirs. Leave it in a review and I might open a poll later, but not a big fan of those as not a lot of people participated in the last one I had.**

 **Anyways think that is all I wanted to say for now so let me know what you guys think of this story so far and and stay tuned as I will be adding more eventually. So check you later peeps**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys long time no see and i hope you guys enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 9: What More Could Have Been done?

Wiess POV

"WWHAAAATTT!?" Nora screamed and I just had to sigh as I doubt I am going to be able to concentrate on channeling my spirit energy into my sword. Right now, the group, save Brendan, is in an underground chamber that Miss. Shihōin [Yoruichi's last name] showed us so that we can train and not worry about releasing our spiritual pressures as they cannot be detected in here, but right now instead of training it is more like we are having a picnic! Sighing again at the thought I look over to see most of the group gathered around Ren, except Blake because she enjoys her personal space "YOU DID IT!? CAN I SEE!? CAN I SEE!?" Nora franticly asks and as usual I can't begin to fathom how it is that they can work as a couple let alone partners.

Ren calmly replies "Sure I don't see why not." He then stands up and walks a short distance before drawing his sword and holding it horizontally in front of him before saying "Rage forth Arashi no Koutei. (Storm Emperor)" then it looks like a small tornado engulfs his sword and hands until it splits and concentrates just around his hands. Then the wind dissipates revealing that his Zanpakuto has changed to form two knives that look very similar to the weapons he had back on Remnant.

At this point Nora is completely gushing over her boyfriend and Ruby looks like she might explode, probably from wanting to examine it, 'Still forever the weapon fanatic.' I think with a small smile before I remember the reason we are here and regain my composure. Then I begin making my way elsewhere so that maybe I can have some peace and quiet.

As I walk I pass by Blake she asks "Where you going?" I can tell she asks out of concern because even though our relationship started out bad we have since then grown closer especially after Ruby's death.

"I just need some peace and quiet, and clearly that won't be able to happen here." I state with my usual cold passive that to be honest I wish it wasn't habit for me. Still Blake knows that I don't mean anything bad by it and simply nods so I continue on my way. After walking far enough that whatever Nora is saying is just barely audible. Then I dust off a rock before I sit on it and cross my legs and put my Asauchi on my lap like Mr. Urahara showed us when we first got them. As I take a deep breath I close my eyes trying to focus my spirit energy into the blade. I sit there for quite some time simply channeling my energy, but then I notice that I can't hear Nora at all and I feel a sudden slight chill to the air. Concerned with both of these realizations I open my eyes again for a startling discovery. I was no longer in the underground training area but in what would appear to be a very old castle if the walls were anything to go by and my sword is no longer on my lap. Immensely confused by my current situation I being walking down the corridor I woke up in until I come across the only door that I have seen and open it hoping to leave and find some answers to what was going on. The room inside can only be described as something that I would have only be able to see in my dreams as I look to see that lining the walls were huge book selves that as I look up seem to extend up forever, but most amazing was that some of the books where floating off the selves toward what looks like a knight sitting in a luxurious chair that was also float a few feet above the ground with a few books open and floating in front of the knight.

The knight appears to notice my and the chair slowly turns with the open books following and once fully turns asks "I suppose I should welcome you, but to be honest I am wondering why you are here." The knight says in a surprisingly feminine voice.

I shake my head slightly to recover from the spectacle before me and dive right into the business like mode that has been drilled into me since I was to be named the successor to the family company "Hello my name is-"

"I know what your name is." She interrupts me "What I want to know is why you are here?"

I take a second to recompose myself having been a little irritated from being interrupted "I am here to ask to borrow your power so that I may defend people who-"

"Bullshit." She interrupts me again.

"Excuse you?" I question.

"What exactly do you think I am?" at this point all of the books floating about have stopped moving and the books in front of her have closed showing that this question was something that was to be taken seriously.

"Y-You are my Zanpakuto spirit and you help me fight by lending me more power." I say very sure of my answer.

"That is correct, but I don't have to lend you my power if I don't think you worthy of it."

This statement certainly is a surprise and I can't hide it on my face "What are you saying? That I'm not worthy of wielding such powers?"

"That is correct."

It takes me a moment to truly process what she just said "Based on what exactly?"

With a sigh, she begins "Tell me when you made a path for the person that you could consider your first friend in years and partner that would lead her to her death what did you do?" I was about to explain she cuts me off and continues "You did nothing. Even though you knew that she was about to go up against something big you didn't go to help her."

"I-I just thought she could handle it." I say my voice is a bit shaky now as she just stares at me.

"Did you or were you just concerned about yourself?" I stand there thinking about her question believing her to be wrong, but to be honest I was not so sure if that was the answer and before I could try to come up with a valid argument she continues "Clearly your resolve is not enough and I refuse to lend power to someone who is not even sure of themselves and their decisions."

I am about to shout out in protest, but I blink and like that I am back in the underground training area and I can once again faintly hear Nora in the distance. Though none of it even registers as I try to think about what I was just told and I try to think about that day for the first time in almost a year. Tears start to fall as I realize that she is right and if I would have done more than maybe Ruby would have lived. I cover my mouth to stifle my sobs as the grief that I have been shoving down to the bottom of my heart wells up now and over flows with the sorrow of knowing that the reason that Ruby died was because I didn't do more to help her.

* * *

Pyrrha POV

I feel happy for Ren as he reveals his Zanpakuto and maybe a little bit jealous that he has been able too before me 'Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Ren has always been quite exceptional at channeling his Aura.' I look over to Jaune and can see that he is happy too, but at the same time I can see his sorrow for not being able to do it himself yet either. If I had to guess why it is because he has always been feeling inadequate in his fighting prowess. Not that he hasn't improved in fact I would say that he is now better than most of the people back at Beacon, but at the same time everyone in our group is still by far superior fighters and because of Ruby's death everyone kept on improving themselves so the gap between our skills just got wider no matter how well he improved. However, when we came here we all had to learn new skills I think he might have thought maybe he would have had a chance to be on even footing, but now I am unsure of whether he will move forward and improve again like in the past.

Ren reseals his Zanpakuto and sits down only to be nearly knocked over by Nora and bombarded by so many questions that I can't even hope to keep track. Now while Ren tries to get Nora to calm down enough to answer the questions the rest of us have for him Jaune inquires "Does anyone know how much longer Brandon is going to stay unconscious?"

At this most of the group looks toward Ruby for an answer which clearly confuses the younger girl "What?"

Blake slightly lowers her book to answer her question be for Yang could and probably embarrass her sister to death "You are the one that goes to see him the most often."

Then as her face grows redder to almost match her name sake I give the whole scene a small smile, but as I look at her I can't help but feel little stings of guilt because things could have easily been flipped and I could have been sitting where she is, and it sickens me but I am happy that she died instead of me. Of course, it still hurt when she died because she is my friend, but now I'm not so sure if I can call her that and ever since we came here I have been conflicted about this. My train of thought is broken from a hand touching my arm and I look to see that it is Jaune "Pyrr are you okay?"

I look around to see that no one else has noticed and I slightly curse that Jaune has become quite sharp at picking up people's thoughts and emotions and is no longer that dense. I quickly hide how I feel with the usual smile I give "I fine Jaune." While I think I sounded very convincing he doesn't seem to buy it, so before he can press for more information I stand up so that I can try to rebury these feelings and thoughts, but as I completely stand Jaune grabs my hand with a concerned look on his face and while I find his concern touching I'm terrified of what he would think of me if I told him how I feel right now. So, I smile at him trying reassure him "Don't worry I just want to pour a little of my energy into my Asauchi and for that I'm gonna need to be able to focus." I say while slightly gesturing to the group that has now gotten quite loud.

He seems to think about it for a moment trying to decipher whether that is truly the case before his expression softens a bit and let's go of my hand "Okay. We will be right here and will be leaving for our next classes in a few hours."

"Okay." I say with a smile as I start to walk away to find a spot where I will be able to sort out my feelings and try to make sense of them. I find one of the many open areas in the training grounds and make my way over to the center and sit down to passively put energy into my sword while I think things over. Once I close my eyes and feel that I have a steady flow of energy I let my mind go blank trying not to think about anything, but after a while I notice that something feels slightly off about the air and when I open my eyes I see that I have somehow ended up in a brick hallway that is dimly lit by touches that line the walls behind me and in front. I slowly rise to my feet cautiously having noticed that my sword is gone and a little bit panicked, but after taking a moment to calm myself I discover that in one direction I can faintly see a light that is different from the orange light from the torches. I slow make my way over and find that it is an opening that leads to an area that is too bright for me to see clearly.

Once my eyes adjust to the light I see that I have stepped into what looks like a giant arena that is surrounded by stands and the design looks like some of the ruins of some of the first arenas that were made in Mistral back in ancient times. I continue to be cautious as I step out and look around and notice a person that is dawned in golden armor from head to toe that looks much like the kind that fighters of this arena with only a few gapes where their joints are showing dark tanned skin and torn red cloth sticking out and a cape flowing out behind the warrior of the same color. The warrior seems to notice my presence and turns to me with the only thing visible of its face are the bright orange eyes staring at me that feel like they are picking apart my very soul. Then a female voice rings out "It is unexpected to see you here so soon, but welcome."

I look around for the source but it was almost as if the voice was coming from the very arena itself and as strange as this is I respond "H-Hello. I am Pyrrha Nikos it is a pleasure to meet you." I bow toward the warrior not knowing who else to direct the conversation to.

The warrior nods slightly in response "Yes I am familiar with you. One of the greatest Huntress in training of your year, champion of Mistral's regional tournament four years in a row resulting in you obtaining the title of the untouchable queen, and a survivor of the fall of beacon."

I don't really like those praises especially that last one as it stings a bit, but I just hide it like I always do. I smile politely at the warrior "Why thank you. Your praise is appreciated, but may I ask what your name is and what is this place?"

The warriors head lowers as if in thought before it rises again and that same voice from before speaks as if the voice is coming from the warrior, but the build of the body is wrong and looks like the perfect warrior with no hint of femininity, though there is nowhere else it could be coming from. Then as if to settle my mental debate the warrior places a hand on their chest as the voice speaks "So as you may have guessed I am your Zanpakuto spirit and this is your inner world I suppose you could say." She raises her hand to stop me from speaking "Now before you ask no I cannot tell you my name because it is one of the requirements to getting me to come out and help you." She lowers her hand and head as if thinking something else over again before she raises her head, but this time her eyes look sad as she speaks again "Also it saddens me, but even if you figure out what my name is I won't help if you call for me."

I am slightly shocked by this "Why not?"

She sighs "Because I do not believe you are ready."

I think about the situation for a moment "And why is that?"

"Do you really think you deserve such power? After all you are happy that Ruby died and you got to live." I lower my head knowing that that is true "I'm sorry, but I can't help someone who-"

"I know!" I shout interrupting her "I know that I am a horrible friend even if I might not have the right to call myself that!" tears are streaming down uncontrollably "I hate myself for feeling this way! For being happy that I got to live and be with Jaune when I thought I was never going to see him again! I also still think of Ruby as my friend and yet if given the chance to exchange my life for hers back then I don't think that I could." I am almost speaking in a whisper at the end and I just stand there my mind racing with tears falling down my face to the ground. Then I clench my fists as I wipe the tears from my face as I stand firm having made up my mind "So I have just decided that I will become even stronger than before and from now on I will re-earn her friendship and even if I can't change the past I will protect her and all of those around me properly this time!"

I stand there with some tears still in my eyes staring at the weapon spirit before me that seems to be in shock judging from her eyes. Then suddenly she just explodes into laughter which completely throws me off and after a few moments she speaks "Sorry, sorry I just wasn't expecting you to have such determination right now, but then I remembered that you are you so of course you are prepared to take that step forward." Then she raises her right hand and two swords appear, one in front of me and on in front of her and she now has a serious look in her eyes. "Now show just how serious your resolve is." She states calmly as she pulls the sword out of the ground and brings it up parallel in both hands.

I wipe the last few tears I had and take a deep breath before I pull out the other sword and get into the same stance. We just simply stand there waiting for the other to make the first move, but I strongly feel the need prove myself and that leads to me breaking first and dashing toward her. She easily is able to match me and brings up her blade to block me and redirects me as I start to step past her she reangles and make a swipe at me, but I bring my blade up in time to block it and use the momentum to take a few steps back. I quickly move back in to strike, but I am easily thwarted again, but this time I don't let her redirect me and force her into a stalemate and our blades grind against each other. I look into her eyes and I could swear that if she wasn't wearing her helmet than I would be able to see her smiling and she even laughs a bit before she speaks "Very good I can feel your resolve through our blade." She then let's up on her sword which I almost stumble, but recover before a hole in my defense would have shown and prepare to continue. However, she has completely lowered her sword and it disappears in her hand before she speaks again "You have proven yourself for now," She says cheerily before her tone grows dark "but know this if your resolve weakens and you are not going to give it your all in a fight I will not come to your aid. Preventing you from being able to take part in the battle." Then she spreads her arms wide "However, for now I have excepted your current resolve so if you wish to use me simply call out to me and I will heed your call."

I blink a few times to process what it is she just told me and lower my sword and it too disappears from my hands. I take a breath to calm my nerves before I ask the next obvious question "I'm glad that I have earned your cooperation, but I am not sure how it that I am supposed to call for you?"

She sighs before slightly bowing toward me "Sorry I forgot that you don't know that yet." then she straightens up and gestures to the arena around us "My name is here and I cannot tell you or help you find it." with that she steps to my side and places a hand on my shoulder "Good luck."

I step forward and look around taking a better observation of everything having not gotten the chance earlier. I now notice that the stands seem to go on forever with a throne about five to six rows behind the edge of the wall surrounding the arena above what I think is the hall that I came out of, but there are three other similar openings in each of the four cardinal directions. I walk closer to find that above each opening are the symbols for the four kingdoms and when I am standing in front of each one I can feel a draft that feels like wind from each kingdom. After wondering around the arena for a few more minutes taking careful observation of the walls I decide to look in the stands before I go down one of the hallways.

The stands are made of stone that fits the esthetic of the arena and nothing sticks out and I finally make my way over to the throne. The throne is also made of stone however unlike the stands that are rough the throne was smooth. With space on all sides separating it from the rest of the seats I walk around it to find that it is covered in symbols, but these are far more personal. All along the sides are the symbols of each of my friends and as I make my way around to the back the two biggest symbols that will forever be reminders of my two biggest failures as a warrior and friend. One is the symbol belonging to Penny and while she was a robot I could feel the fear in her eyes as I ripped her apart and for me that is proof enough that she was alive. The other is Ruby's symbol and as I move my hands over them I can almost feel my heart break, but I clench my fists as I remind myself that these two are the reason that I need to get stronger.

I make my way to the front and find Jaune's symbol that to me represents another reason for me to become stronger. I move my hand of his symbol and I swear that I can almost feel his goofy yet strong heart and after staring at it for a moment I sit down in the throne and surprising it feels comfortable. I close my eyes and it almost feels like I am sitting with all of my friends back at Beacon and I can feel a real true smile spread across my face. I open my eyes to look over the arena and then I remember that during ancient there was similar thrones in arenas that a special judge or a king would sit and determine the fate of those that fought before them. Then something begins to click in my head and I can feel that this is what I was looking for. I turn to my right and find the warrior standing there and again even if I can only see her eyes I can tell that she is smiling "You got it?"

I smile back as I stand up and nod "Yes and it will be a pleasure working with you Shinsei Hanji (True Judge)." Then as her name comes out of my mouth wind whips and I can feel an almost familiar sensation of my polarity semblance as metal comes together on my arm and hands as a shield and spear form. Much like what I saw of Ren's Shikai mine looks very similar to my weapons from when I was alive except that my shield and the spears head is a bit larger.

Once they are fully formed I look over to Shinsei to find her one knee before me "I am glad to have my name known and I will serve to protect you at all cost so long as you call for me."

I shift my spear into my left hand that has the shield attached and reach out to her with my right hand. She looks up at it for a moment before taking it and stands up as I speak "It will be a pleasure to have another partner that I can depend upon." I say with a smile.

"Like wise!" she says very cheerily.

Once I blink though I am back in the training ground and a smile forms as I remember everything and look down to find that my sword has changed shape and looks similar to my old sword with red for most of the length of the blade and gold along the bladed part along with a red grip and gold at the hilt, with the only difference being that it has a golden hand guard that almost looks like my shield. I pick up my sheath that has also changed to match the colors and shape of the blade with my symbol in black in the middle of it. I chuckle a bit at the thought that I am going to be questioned to death by everyone especially Ruby. At the thought of the girl I feel a bit saddened and I know that I have a lot to make up for, but my smile returns knowing that I have a second chance to right one of the wrongs that I have done. So I stand up and take a deep breath readying myself for the rapid fire questions and make my way back to the group with my new partner ready for whatever more may come our way.

* * *

 **There you go guys hope you guys enjoyed it and let just say wasn't too sure what to write for this one for a while, but I think it turned out ok.**

 **Also while I have a decent ability when it comes to writing I suck at drawing and i was wondering if anyone of you guys reading would want to make drawings for any of my stories and if you are interested then PM me so we can discuss the details.**

 **Oh yeah if anyone is willing to beta read for me then please PM me for that and let me know which story you want to do.**

 **anyways I'll get to work on the next chapter so I'll see all ya then later.**


End file.
